Souless
by OcherMe
Summary: Bella stared at me with blank, dead eyes and I tried to tell myself this wasn't really her. No form of emotion graced her face as she stepped over Jasper's still body. Her voice was cold and steady: You mean nothing to me. [Complete]
1. Departure

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or any of the characters (I do own the books though!) _

_This story takes place about two months after New Moon, shortly after Bella's graduation from high school (I'm sorry if the timeline isn't exactly right, I worked it out as best as I could). I'm planning on switching back and forth between Bella's p.o.v. and Edward's p.o.v. (Edward is quite difficult to write...). I love feedback! Feedback, feedback! I'm also looking for anyone who would be interested in being a beta reader, just to catch things I don't or spot things that don't make sense. _

_Enjoy! ( and comment!!!!!!!)_

I tried not to think how Edward was going to feel when I didn't show up today. I hoped he wasn't going to fret too much. Yeah right. That was like asking a bird to cut off its wings. I sighed in frustration. There was just no other way! I couldn't endanger those I love like that.

And Charlie. He was going to be worried sick, my constant disappearing was surely not good for his nerves. He was going to be so furious, Edward too now that I thought of it; it had only been about two months since my last disappearance when I left to rescue Edward from Italy…I shrugged the memory from my mind. It had been too soon since I had my Edward returned to me. Too soon since the hole in my chest had mended by his soft presence. And now I was the one leaving.

I was fairly certain they couldn't find me. Edward couldn't read my thoughts to understand what I was doing. In the past two months my shield, I wasn't quite sure what to call it, from Vampire powers had grown stronger. At first it had just been that Jasper's mood altering powers ceased to calm me when I was frazzled. Then Alice was having problems seeing into my future. The images had begun to get blurry and harder to find, until they vanished completely. We only discovered this when I asked her to discover if I was going to pass my calculus final. In some ways I was relieved, for it was a misinterpreted vision that had caused Edward to ask for death in the first place.

I had left in the early morning. The clock on my truck exhaustedly shown 2:36 a.m. Edward was out hunting with Jasper. I was supposed to meet him when I was done with work at 1:00, that is if he didn't show up to 'help' me, much to Mike's disapproval. Strategically, I had parked my truck two blocks away from my house so I wouldn't wake Charlie up when it thundered to life. I couldn't have him stopping me now.

Victoria. I shuddered as I thought her name. I was leaving because of her. The shock still almost stops my heart when I remember walking in my room and finding her waiting, ever so patiently, on my bed. I remember her looking shocked as well, like she wasn't expecting my gaze to be locked on her.

"So, what they're saying is true," she mused. I had been too frightened to say anything.

"Oh yes, I know your immunities to our powers. After your little stop in Italy most of us know about you." I remember her light, beautiful laugh as she comprehended my face. I honestly thought my time was up. I was dead. Desperately I wished Edward hadn't left to go hunting. We had previously believed the threat from Victoria was minimal, at least for a while. No one had caught a whiff of her in almost two months.

She had motioned to something behind, obviously wanting me to look at it. I couldn't move.

"Don't worry," her voice chimed. "I won't hurt you." Yeah, and I can fly. Not believing her in the slightest, but not wanting to anger her, I turned my head. Behind me was my mirror, propped high on my dresser. At first I wasn't sure what I was supposed to see. Then I noticed my bed in the reflection. There was nothing on it. My head snapped back around, Victoria was still in the same position she had been when I entered. I was puzzled. I know the myth about Vampires having no reflection was exactly that, a myth.

"How…" my voice squeaked. It has an embarrassing habit to do that when I'm scared. My whole body was shaking.

"You ought to know by now that we Vampires can have special abilities. I'm sure your little brain can guess mine." My mind spun. I had a guess, but that would be too horrible to be true. However, it would explain he surprised expression when I saw her in my room.

"You're invisible," my voice was barely a whisper. I had long stopped not believing the impossible. It's actually pretty impressive how easily I accept things I would formally have though fantasy.

"You're quick," a sadistic smile transformed her face. The rest of the conversation was pretty one-sided on Victoria's part, I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. I do, however, remember everything she said. She had been spying on the Cullen's house for quite a while; years of strictly controlling her thoughts had made it difficult for Edward to notice she was nearby. She knew when our guard was down, when no one would be there to protect me.

Then she made me an offer. And offer I couldn't refuse. Victoria was not stupid. She knew if she killed me, then Edward would get himself killed. That wasn't good enough for her. I recognized the same pain in her eyes that I had felt in my own when Edward left. She loved James and Edward had killed him. Love for love. She wanted Edward to suffer for his actions. Cruel as it was, I would rather have Edward alive and suffering than…I gulped hard…dead. That's why I agreed to her plan. I snapped myself out of my thoughts. Reminiscing would do no good. I tried not to think of Edward, of what I was going to do to him. If I didn't do this, Victoria would just settle with killing him. Her power of invisibility would be an unfair advantage. Edward wouldn't know and I would be helpless to stop her. She would kill me rather than me getting in the way. So instead I agreed to let her use me.


	2. Missing

_Well, I'm posting chapter two even though I've gotten no reviews (sniff). Please comment once you've read, I really want to know what you think! Plus, if I should even go on. _

_This is written from Edward's point of view. I've tried to capture his mind as well as I can, but let me know if I can make anything better. In case it's not clear, the italics are the thoughts he's reading in others heads. _

_Please, please, please review! I love feedback! I've worked hard on this (and even failed a few tests from lack of concentration:) Enjoy..._

* * *

The bell on the door of the outfitters store chimed merrily as I entered. Bella would not be expecting me yet, I was pretty early. It had been growing more and more difficult to stay away from her for the few days it took me to hunt substantially, but I learned to accept it as something that had to be done.

I scanned the room for Bella, but failed to spot her. Good, I thought. There was nothing more amusing as Bella's surprised shriek when I slunk in behind her. Then of course were her relieved hugs, the gentle scent of her dark hair. The grin that had crept onto my face was quickly wiped off at the sound of Mike's thoughts.

_Why is _he_ here?_ Mike sounded exasperated. I noticed more people had been referring to me as _he_ since I had been spending more and more time with Bella. Almost as if saying, or even thinking, my name intimidated them. I have to admit, I had not been allowing the most inviting expressions to transform my face whenever I caught someone looking at, or think about, my Bella.

_I wonder if he knows where Bella is, I can't cover her whole shift, I meeting Jessica and…_ I tuned the rest out. Bella was not here? My senses immediately went on hyper alert. Trying to make myself as friendly as unhumanly possible I confronted Mike.

"Hey Mike," I forced myself to sound casual. Mike was surprised. I rarely greeted him without some form of animosity.

"What?" he exclaimed. _I don't have time for this; two shipments still need to be unloaded…_ I frowned, normally shipments weren't a problem. Bella and I could unload and sort them fairly quickly.

"Where is Bella?" It was hard to keep the worry from my voice. Mike squinted at me. _He doesn't know either? There goes my surgical attachment theory…_ It was all I could do to remain and wait for Mike's spoken answer.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," he returned.

"She didn't call in sick?" I could think of a million reasons Bella's sense of balance could render her unable to work, but it was unlike her not to call in. I forced myself to wait until Mike replied negatively before exiting the store, perhaps a little swifter than I ought. I started up the Volvo and fled the parking lot. I had been hunting for a little over two days. Bella didn't have to work the previous day and Mike wouldn't have been keeping tabs on her whereabouts. However, in a town as small as Forks, if one person goes missing, everyone knows.

I shoved these thoughts from my mind. There was no reason to suspect the worst. I pulled up in front of the plain house and leapt from the car, not even bothering to turn off the engine. Faster than a heartbeat I was pounding on the front door. Not expecting anyone to be home at this time on a weekday, I was surprised to hear Charlie's grumbling thoughts. He was not happy. The door opened, wide enough for me to see in, but not wide enough for me to enter. Charlie's face was livid with anger, but behind the fury I could detect a trace of worry.

_Good,_ I hear Charlie think. _He'll know where she is. _My heart dropped to me feet.

"You tell Bella to get in this house right away," Charlie controlled his voice impressively. "She's taken it too far this time. She has a job; you can't interfere with her life all the time."

_You can't set her up like this; she won't be able to handle anymore grief._ I tried to ignore the last thought, although I knew Charlie had every right to still be angry with me. I was still trying to stop beating myself up over what I had done to my love. I had read his thoughts enough to know what Bella had been like while I was gone. My worry for her increased.

"Bella is not with me, sir," I said as politely as I could. I didn't want to be on Charlie's bad side for this. "I was hoping she would be here." I didn't Charlie's dumbfounded expression.

"She's not…" his voice trailed off. The anger plastered to his face was replaced with worry. I realized I was his last hope of locating his daughter. I shook my head, trying not display the intense worry that filled my veins.

_Where is she? I've tried everyone else I could think of. God, I hope nothing has happened to her._

"Have you tried Jacob?" I asked before I realized I was answering his thoughts. Charlie didn't seem to notice, his worry occupying his mind. Bella had been traveling out to La Push when I went hunting, despite my pleadings, trying to make amends with her werewolf friend.

Suddenly a new worry consumed me. What if she had gone out there and the werewolves that she thought were docile were not so receptive? She probably smelled of Vampire from being around us for so long.

"She hasn't been out there," Charlie exclaimed. "I've been trying everyone she knows!" I frowned, letting worry creep on my face for the first time. This seemed to comfort Charlie a little; I realized it was inhuman not to show worry when someone you love disappears. The police chief stepped back slightly and realized he wanted me to enter. I tuned his thoughts back in.

_I might as well bring him in. He's as concerned as I am and he might know where to find her. If not, he's a more determined looker that I've ever met. _I was relieved Charlie was willing to let me help.

"When was the last time you saw her?" I asked, glancing around the house for anything out of ordinary. Nothing seemed different.

"Last night…when she went to bed," he replied. I didn't have to read his thoughts to know he had been in to check on her after she was sleeping. He did every night. "I assumed she had gone to work early when her truck was gone this morning. She usually goes to work early when…" his voice faded and he glanced at me hesitantly. _When you're gone, _his thoughts finished for him.

"The Mike called from her work asking where she was. I came home to see if she had returned home sick, but she wasn't here. I tried calling some people. But no one knows where she is. I assumed she was with you." The fear in his eyes was almost overwhelming. "Could she be with Alice?" I shook my head, Alice and Rosalie had left hunting after Jasper and I returned.

"Alice is out of town," I replied. I glanced at the stairs leading up to her room.

"May I?" Charlie's thoughts were frustrated, he wasn't fond of me roaming around his house, but nodded with a sigh. Anything that might help locate Bella.

In her room everything was as it should be, there were no signs anything unusual had happened. Yet, at the same time, there was something strange, something not quite right. It tugged on the edge of my mind, but I couldn't quite place it. Inhaling deeply to clear my thoughts I felt my heart stop. Well, it would've if it had been beating.

This couldn't be true. I inhaled again to make sure; the scent was faint, a couple weeks old, but it was there. I wanted to shout, to scream in frustration that I hadn't noticed it before.

Victoria had been here.

* * *

_What did you think? Should I go on? Comments, questions? _


	3. Journey

_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I'm glad to hear some people actually like my story! I'm posting this early because I have to leave for a few days for a Tennis tournament. I generally wont post two days in a row but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. _

_From here on I will put the character's p.o.v. in the beginning of the chapter, just in case their is some confusion. Keep the comments coming!!! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I didn't see her until it was too late. My truck tilted dangerously as I swerved to avoid the flame-haired Vampire standing in the road. At first I thought I was going to roll, but then my truck slammed down forcefully, groaning loudly. I sat there for a minute shaking fiercely, until Victoria appeared at my side door. Swallowing my tears of rage, I shot daggers at her with my eyes. Without saying anything she ripped the door off my truck and pulled me out, holding me up. I was sure my legs would give out if she let go.

"Get on," she instructed sharply. I blinked in confusion and shock. My mind seemed to be working in slow motion. Gracefully, Victoria closed the space between myself and her, her face lingering only inches away from my neck.

"Get on before I change my mind," her soft voice was hot in my ear. Then with great effort, I somehow managed to command my legs to move around behind her. Clasping my arms around her thin neck I vaulted myself onto her back. It felt strange, awkward. Not nearly as comfortable as when Edward carried me. I gave one last glace at my truck, lying broken in the middle of the street, before the world around me blurred as Victoria started to run. I had to shut my eyes against the nausea.

I don't know for how long we ran. If felt like days, weeks, months. The graceful loping of her movement was somewhat soothing and I think I went into somewhat of a daze. I didn't think much, except occasionally of Edward and how I hoped he hadn't found me gone yet. At least not until the rain had washed most of our scent off. I knew Edward was a horrible tracker, I smiled slightly at the thought; he would have a difficult time finding us, especially with Victoria's feet barely skimming the ground in her haste.

I hope he wouldn't assume I was dead. But, I think, learning from last time, he would want to wait to see my body, to be certain. I couldn't believe he would give up hope so quickly. Not when he could still save me.

My thoughts blurred together like this as time passed. When I felt Victoria slow down I cracked one eye open. It was night. The dark sky glittered with a thousand stars and the nearly full moon was a giant orb high above, softly illuminating our surroundings. Victoria walked now, still faster than a normal human but not nearly as fast as she was going before. We were high up; snow blanketed the ground around us. I assumed we were in the mountains. Pine trees surrounded us, but occasionally we came to a rocky clearing that nearly took my breath away. I could see for miles around. North of us were more snow covered mountains, but the rest was long, spread out valleys. The faint dots of town lights twinkled like fireflies in the distance. It was truly the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen. I found myself lest in it, at least until Victoria dropped me to the ground. I could tell I wasn't in for any special treatment.

My breath fogged the air in front of me and I shivered. I wished I had brought more to wear than my light overcoat, which I clutched to me tightly. Victoria smirked down at me as I stood up. She felt no chill at all. I wondered where we were going, I just hoped in was out of the cold. My feet were not used to such deep snow and I stumbled after Victoria as she gracefully led the way up the mountain. We didn't have to go far before we came to a sheer rocky cliff. Something about the dark jagged rocks sent shivers down my spine. I rubbed my arms briskly although I wasn't thinking of the cold.

Victoria approached the cliff and carefully felt her fingers along the crack in the rocks until they alighted on whatever she was searching for. She lifted what looked to be a large latch and a huge stone door groaned roughly open. Then she disappeared inside. I couldn't bring myself to enter though that foreboding door, I just stared at the black passage numbly. Intense fear suddenly gripped me; there was no way of knowing what lay inside, or whether I would ever exit again. I thought desperately of Edward, wishing her was here to comfort me, to hold me and tell me he would protect me. But I was doing this for my love; I was here to save his life. Victoria glided out impatiently.

"Have your legs ceased working?" she demanded. I shook my head, although I believe they had, and with great effort commanded my legs to take me forward. I paused slightly before the great entrance and steeled myself before entering the unknown.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it. Have you noticed the pretty little comment button begging to be pressed? I think it's lonely:) Goodbye until Sunday!_


	4. Visions

_Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I ment to as soon as I got back from my tennis match, but this chapter was screaming for some serious re-writing. I hope it is satisfactory now. Thank you everyone so much for the wonderful reviews! They make it so much more worth it! Please keep them coming. _

_Also, what do you think of the chapter lengths? Are they too short? Too long? Please let me know. I'm so excited to know what you all think of this story!_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Edward's POV **

**

* * *

**

Alice was waiting for me. She had been sitting patiently in the Volvo, but I was too distracted with my worry for Bella that I didn't notice her until I had slung myself into the driver's seat.

"Alice," I exclaimed in surprise. "Why aren't you out hunting?" Her eyes were blacker than pitch and I could sense her ravenous hunger. Her thoughts told me she had a vision and was worried about me. Alice preferred to speak to me through her thoughts; perhaps she found it easier to relay everything more clearly. My knuckles turned with from my crushing grip on the steering wheel.

"Was it about Bella?" I gazed intensely into her eyes. Alice shook her head sadly and relayed her worrying vision into my mind. I saw myself, but I was barely recognizable. My eyes were dull and lost, my face drawn and hopeless. I carried none of the glow and charm that humans found so alluring and intimidating. There was snow in my hair and I could see trees all around. I was walking, slowly, and the graceful trudge was one of utmost despair. Something was clutched tightly in my hand, but before I could discern what it was, the image began to become blurry, unfocused, how it always did when she tried to see Bella. Then it stopped.

I sat in silence, trying to work things out in my head. The vision had not been about me, although Alice's worry for me stopped her from realizing it. It had been about Bella, about the only thing that could cause me to appear as I had. She had foretold the death of my dearest love.

It was obvious Alice become conscious of that same thought. She realized the only reason I would look like that is if something had happened to Bella. Her questioning thoughts were all directed around her; was she safe? Should I warn her?

"Bella's gone," my voice sounded unusually rough. Alice's eyes widened in shock. "She's not at work and Charlie has contacted everyone she knows. Alice, I went into her room," I faltered a bit as fear gripped my chest. Why couldn't I keep myself under the usual calm I always managed to maintain?

"Victoria's been in there." Alice's thoughts started racing, too fast for me to catch any whole one.

"When?" She whispered.

"I'm not sure, the scent wasn't fresh," I replied, trying to understand everything that had transpired.

"Do you think…" she didn't have to finish for me to understand.

"I don't know, her truck is gone so she must have taken it somewhere. Can you see her?" I was hopeful. Alice's eyes narrowed and her face tightened in concentration. For a long while she sat like that, straining to see what we both knew was futile. Suddenly she gasped and slumped back against her seat, breathing hard. She was trembling and I knew if she could, tears would grace her cheeks.

_I can't do it; _her thoughts were frustrated and angry. _I can't see her! Damn her gift!_ Not wanting to push her to hard, but acutely aware of our press for time, I gently asked her to try and see Victoria. Running her finger through her short hair she steeled herself once more and concentrated on the future. This time was slightly more successful as I watched through Alice. We could see Victoria, but it was faint and slightly blurry. She was inside, but it was impossible to tell where. The image kept flicker out, but I could see a satisfactory smile on her pale face. Alice was struggling to keep the vision clear. Suddenly Victoria disappeared and the image when black. Both Alice and I knew why she had such a difficult time holding onto the vision. Bella was with her.

I tried to keep my nerves calm and think rationally. We needed to hunt down Victoria, but my tracking skills were not quite up to par. The best place to go right now, and Alice's thoughts were heading in the same direction, was home. Carlisle wouldn't be there but there was a good chance Jasper and Emmett were there. Jasper was a rather good tracker and Emmett was unbeatable.

Firing up the Volvo I sped home, amusing myself slightly at what Bella would say if she knew the speed I was going. Jasper and Rosalie were home, Esme and Emmett had left town to acquire various items Carlisle had requested. Rosalie was extremely distressed. Apparently Alice had told her about the vision which had shortened their hunting trip but wanted to see me alone. Jasper was sending waves of comfort over her, which helped slightly, but his own worry was evident as well. We informed them of Bella's disappearance and Victoria's scent. The worried thoughts that swam through my head were so anxious I finally had to block them out. Blissful silence filled me and I tried to work out my own thoughts.

Bella couldn't be dead. If she was, Alice wouldn't have had so much difficulty with her visions. Yet, that made little sense. Victoria wanted revenge for her love, whom I had killed. I could think of no worse punishment than to end my life with the ceased beating of my love's heart. The thought of Bella could and still nearly caused me to lose all sense of sanity.

Jasper must have sensed my sudden, desperate mood and broke my train of thought by inquiring as to what we should do. We finally decided, much to the girl's disapproval, that Jasper and I should begin to track Victoria. Rosalie and Alice would wait at home until Carlisle returned from work and discern what he might make of things. Jasper and I would take a phone, that way we could stay in touch if anything important was discovered.

As we decided this I began to form my own plan. It was one I knew Jasper would despise, but I could think of no better way. None of us were great trackers over long distances. We were also unfamiliar with Victoria's tactics and how she traveled, but I knew someone who was. Someone who knew exactly how she moved and who, on several occasions, had almost caught her.

I was going to Jacob Black.

* * *

_I'll try and update as soon as possible. Life's kinda hectic with finals approaching and the SAT looming on Saturday (gulp). Let me know what you thought of the chapter, and any suggestions on how to make it better!_


	5. Camillus

_Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews! I enjoy them so much!_

_This chapter is a bit longer than my previous ones, I'm trying to increase the length, which is difficult since alot of my story is already written. This is actually a combination of two chapters, I thought they fit better together than being seperated. _

_Warning- I do get into talking about souls in this chapter, and I just want to say that everything is purely fictional. I am not trying to contradict anyone's religion, and if anyone gets offended by it, I'm truly sorry. It's just what I made up to fit my story. I do not believe it and am not expecting anyone else to. _

_Now that that's over with...enjoy! (and review!) _

_

* * *

_

**Bella's POV**

I entered a long hallway. I was blind until Victoria lit a small torch, her eyes gleaming red in the flickering fire. My sense of fear must have short circuited from overuse because a strange feeling of calm washed over me. Maybe I was accepting the fact I couldn't control what was going to happen to me. I felt no emotion at the thought of death or pain. Nothing mattered anymore. I was never going o see Edward again, but he would be alive. That was all I needed.

More steadily than I had been since alighting with Victoria, I followed the flame-haired Vampire down the dark hallway. The cold lessened as we walked and I relaxed slightly. The path sloped gently downward and I figured we were heading down into the heart of the mountain. I never looked back once.

After what felt like hours of walking the hallway split. The right path narrowed significantly and was swallowed by darkness. The left path, which Victoria took, was short and widened into a large chamber. In one corner was a huge fireplace, the roaring flame filled the room with blissful heat. The gray stone walls were high and smooth with age; tapestries blanketed each wall with ornate markings painted in gold between them.

The room was old. Everything in it was weathered from time, yet it still had a feeling of importance attached to it. A dark wood desk piled high with ancient books and brittle paper was located against the wall opposite the fireplace for obvious reasons. Another wall was lined with shelves; some held books while others held filled jars and drying herbs. Several threadbare cushions were piled against a corner. Besides an ancient and plainly carved wardrobe, there was no other furniture in the room. A small dog sat up when we entered, but made no move to approach us.

Perhaps the oddest item in the room was the large basin in the center filled with water. It was intricately carved and expertly painted with the same designs found on the walls.

We didn't have to wait long before I heard the soft padding of feet behind me and quickly turned around, nearly tripping over my own feet. The man behind me took my breath away, but not in the way that Edward did. He was huge with skin black as coal. Shiny white eyes stared at me intensely under a huge fur hat. A massive coat wrapped his body and enormous boots formed puddles from melting snow. He smiled widely, but not warmly. Victoria nodded her head respectfully.

"Camillus," she greeted, placing her hand on my shoulder as if she were afraid I would disappear.

"Victoria," Camillus acknowledged in a booming voice. "I see you upheld your word. I feared after so long you might have fled. It would have been a tremendous bother to try and find you. That would have made me…upset." Victoria blanched slightly and fear started to creep up on me again. I didn't think Vampires were afraid of anything.

"I brought my replacement," she replied and smiled suddenly as if she were unwrapping Christmas presents.

"She's very young," Camillus tested her smile, but it stayed.

"This one's special though," she replied with confidence. "You'll like this one."

"Will I?" his pearly eyes sized me up. "She doesn't look like much." Victoria's eyes flashed excitedly. She was obviously happy to please Camillus.

"She is immune to our powers," Victoria nearly whispered. "Vampire's, I mean. She has some kind of protection shield." A strange look came over Camillus's face. I couldn't tell if it was awe or fear. Perhaps a mix of both.

"Is this true?" the question was directed at me. I tried to speak, but my voice seemed to have abandoned me. I nodded instead.

"Where is Victoria?" he asked me. At first I didn't understand the question; she had stepped around to my opposite shoulder. Then I realized he was testing me. Victoria must've turned invisible so I could prove my powers. I turned and grabbed her hand. The cold flesh sent chills down my spine. The room was shockingly quite before Camillus ejected a deep, booming laugh. Victoria looked pleased.

"That's not all either," she paused, enjoying Camillus's anticipation. I felt like a toy being sold off a supermarket shelf. "She is Edward Cullen's _la tua cantante_." Icy fear washed through me at the sadistic smile that slowly transformed the dark face before me. So much for my fearlessness.

"_La tua cantante_," his mouth tasted the words, like candy that had been denied for too long. "He will be coming for her then?" Victoria nodded like a praised puppy. I could tell Camillus was thinking and it frightened me. I prayed Edward wouldn't find us. Camillus motioned for me to come forward. I took a shaky step. He bent over so his eyes were level with mind. I felt him boring into me, examining my mind, feeling my every essence. My legs began to weaken and I was afraid they would give out, but Camillus broke contact before I could fall.

"You will serve me well," he stated as a fact. "Your troubled mind weakens you."

"I won't help you hurt Edward" I was surprised m voice stayed steady. Camillus chuckled as if I had said something amusing.

"You have no choice," he boomed. "You see, I will take your soul."

/\ \/\ \/\ \/\ \/\ \/\ \/\ \/\ \/\ \/\ \/\ \/

The pool of water in the middle of the room had begun to boil. Bubbles burst through the surface sending steaming water through the air. No one had touched it, I saw no reason why this was happening, unless there was some form of heater embedded in the walls, which was hard to imagine in a place as ancient as this.

I stood next to the fire; the skinny brown dog had pressed itself against my legs and I absently stroked its head. Camillus and Victoria had been having an inaudible conversation and she had disappeared up the hallway. Now Camillus was focusing his attention on the many shelves, occasionally selecting a jar or something I couldn't see and adding it to the boiling pool, which began to emit a musky, incense-like smell.

After the giant man had removed his coat and boots he draped himself in a long, bruise colored cloak, his dark, muscular chest purposely exposed. Huge feet were covered by worn, black slippers and hundreds of gold rings adorned his fingers, glinting when they caught the firelight. Three small gold hoops sloped up each ear. There was something quite exotic and alluring about the man and I couldn't help but to stare. He didn't seem to mind.

Victoria returned, a large cloth bag in her arms. She smugly strode over to me, I knew whatever was in that bag was meant for me.

"Take off your clothes," she instructed, her eyes twinkling with joy at my confusion. I stared at her like a deer in headlights, an act I seemed to be performing all too often of late. She opened the bag and extracted a long, black and red dress. It was stunning, there was no way I could do it any justice. The top was a strapless black corset with red jutting in sleek curves to the waist. The bottom was voluminous, with layers of lacy black and red. Camillus certainly was into appearances.

"Shall I take them off for you?" her voice was sickeningly sweet. I glanced at Camillus; he was staring at us with obvious enjoyment. Apparently not to many women removed their clothes for him. I glared at them before I turned around so my back was facing the room. I figured I didn't have much choice in the matter, and I rathered my clothes be removed voluntarily. Trying to overcome my embarrassment I stripped down, stumbling only once. The heat waves from the fire licked at my naked body, raising goose bumps on my skin. Victoria stepped in uncomfortably close and held the dress over my head. I raised my arms and she lowered it over my body, lacing it up tightly, but still allowing me to breathe. The deep ebony of the fabric contrasted sharply with my skin. I must've looked like a ghost, or even a vampire - minus the dazzling beauty.

Camillus's eyes flickered up and down my body and I crossed my arms unhappily. I hated making a spectacle of myself. This was worse than when Edward took me to prom. My glowering amused him and he emitted a booming chuckle.

"Who are you?" I no longer cared for courtesies. Camillus didn't seem affected by my blatancy.

"I am an ancient," he seemed amused by the term. "A soulcatcher. Our power comes from others. Beings with special abilities, such as your own, pass their abilities when we take their souls."

"Take their souls?" What was I, a parrot now? Camillus seemed to be enjoying himself.

"The idea of a soul has been changed through time," he explained. "The soul is simply the control of your mind and thoughts. When I possess your soul, I own you. It's like a direct link to your mind. You feel, think, act as I instruct. That's where your little Vampire friend has it wrong." My face betrayed my confusion.

"Your Vampire still has control over his own actions and thoughts, does he not?" Camillus sounded as if this was basic knowledge I should already know. I nodded. "Then he still has his soul."

I wasn't sure what to think. If what Camillus said was true, than Edward was wrong. His worries of changing me were in vain. Not that it mattered anymore. It was kind of ironic, in a way. Edward wouldn't change me in order to save my soul, yet here I was about to have it stolen from me.

"Do you take Vampire's souls?" I questioned. Suddenly I thought of the Cullens finding me. Was I leading them into a trap?

"If only," Camillus mused. His face turned stony. "Their hold on their souls is too strong for me to draw out without causing permanent damage." This topic was obviously upsetting him and I guessed he had learned this through trial and error.

The ancient noticed his boiling basin of water and was brought back to the present. He stepped rhythmically toward it.

"What do you have against Edward?" I asked, desperate to find anything to distract him from taking my soul.

"I believe we've had enough questions for now," he replied much to my disappointment. I'm sure he sensed what I was trying to do and didn't want to delay any longer. Cold hands pressed against my bare shoulders and Victoria guided me to the edge of the boiling pool.

"You're supposed to enter," she whispered in my ear before drawing away. Camillus, on the opposite side of the pool, began chanting in a beautiful language I couldn't recognize. I stared at the expanse of water, the bubbles bursting into fountains of steam and tried not to imagine how hot it was. What was boiling water compared to the fire of a Vampire's venom that I had been prepared, even willing, to experience?

Camillus's chanting became softer and he gazed at me with such intensity I felt I might melt. Slowly his ringed hand rose and beckoned me forward. I took a deep breath, and thinking of Edward, plunged my foot into the pool. To my great surprise the water wasn't hot at all; it actually sent shivers up and down my spine. I reached my other foot into the icy liquid and slowly began wading forward, the dress curtaining around me. When I reached the middle of the pool, the water slightly higher than my waist, Camillus motioned me to stop. The chanting had been reduced to an inaudible mumble.

Suddenly the water around me began to glow. I brilliant light shown from it and I had to shut my eyes tightly.

"Open them," I hear Victoria instruct. She sounded almost nervous. It took a lot of effort, but I managed to peel my eyes back open. Immediately I was blinded. The light washed out my vision and made my eyes stream. I was sure I was staring at the sun; there couldn't possibly be anything brighter. As much as I wanted to close them again, my eyes seemed to be glued open. I couldn't even blink, no matter how hard I tried.

Suddenly Camillus was shouting. His voice roared through the chamber almost matching in sound the brightness of the water. I became aware the water was above my shoulders, though I couldn't be sure if it was rising of I was sinking. It rose to my neck, above my chin, into my ears - blocking Camillus's strange language- and finally over my head.

Suddenly I felt pain. It wasn't physical pain, although it was so strong it might as well have been, but the pain of loss. The feeling was so intense I barely noticed my lungs starting to burn from lack of oxygen. I was overwhelmed by loss, something was being taken from me and I couldn't stop it. I tried to grab at it, to hold it in, but I couldn't move. I was frozen in place and he was taking it from me. He was taking my soul.

Then everything went black.

* * *

_Hah hah, cliffie!_

_Let me know what you think! (Do you like having longer chapters?)_


	6. Tracking

_Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews! I never imagined having so many enthusiastic readers. It makes writing this so much more fun and I couldn't wait to update again. _

_Just for everyone's knowledge the special edition of New Moon came out today (at least in Montana). It has special tattoos, a poster for Eclipse, plus the first chapter from the much anticipated book. Unfortunatly I have no money and since I already own one copy of New Moon I couldn't convince my mother to buy it for me, but I read the Eclipse preview in the book store and it's awesome! I encourage everyone to check it out. Only 94 days!_

_This chapter is from Jacob's point of view. I'm trying not to switch views to much because the real stories aren't written that way, but I just couldn't tell the story successfully without the other character's side of the story. Plus Jacob Black was so much fun to write! I really enjoyed getting in his head. I hope you do too!_

_

* * *

_

**Jacob's POV**

At first I thought I was dreaming. Something was tapping against my window. I rolled over and pulled a pillow over my head, trying to fall back asleep. The tapping grew louder and more persistent. I blinked blearily at my alarm clock.

11:37.

Could something have happened to Sam or one of the others? I sat up and strode to the window in two large steps. My mind barely registered the face staring back at me. I must be still dreaming. There was no other explanation, unless the bloodsucker had a death wish. I threw the window open and the cold night air proved this was no dream. The Vampire's putrid scent filled my nostrils and I had to fight to keep my rage under control.

"You're violating the treaty," I snarled, imagining how many ways I would like to kill the vile creature before me.

"I'm not here to fight with you," his smooth voice infuriated me. I clenched my fists tightly. I could imagine how easy it would be to grab a hold on his head and pull… It pleased me to see Edward look slightly nervous as he stepped back, just enough to be out of arms reach. The Vampire's amber eyes darted quickly towards the forest and I redirected my gaze. I could see another one just in the trees and I knew he hadn't come alone. He probably wasn't brave enough.

"Why are you here?" I asked as menacingly as I could. "I could kill you for this. One shout and a whole pack of wolves come running to rip you to shreds."

"That would not be wise," Edward replied and I hated him even more. How dare he question my intelligence. "I'm not here for my pleasure. I need your help." This was hard for him to say, I could tell by the way he clenched his teeth.

"My help?" I scoffed. What could he possibly need my help for? Unless this was an elaborate trick meant to be rid of me forever. He was jealous of the comfort I showed Bella when he heartlessly abandoned her. How she forgave him I'll never understand, I still wanted to rip his heart out for what he did to her.

"This has nothing to do with that!" Edward's voice was cool with anger and his eyes flashed dangerously. I had forgotten he could read minds. "This is about Victoria." Immediately my Vampire hunting senses fired up, but were fuddled by the close proximity of the two in my yard. My anger for this ocher-eyed leech momentarily faded at the thought of Victoria. At least these two didn't feast on humans, that was the only reason I could stand the sight of them. I wouldn't have such self control with Victoria.

"What about her?" I asked cautiously. Edward's eyes briefly filled with pain before he could mask his face.

"She's taken Bella," Edward tried to hid the fury in his voice, but it was still apparent.

"That can't be possible!" I exclaimed. We'd been monitoring the area for her closely and had caught no scent of her for nearly two weeks.

"We have reason to believe Bella left on her own," Edward attempted to explain my frustrated thoughts. Was he trying to make me feel better? It was rather unnerving. "Her truck is gone; I think she might have gone to meet her. I found her scent in Bella's room, about two weeks old. We think Victoria might have persuaded Bella to meet her somewhere."

A lump formed in my throat at the thought of Bella voluntarily meeting with Victoria. I couldn't begin to imagine the 'persuasion' she must've used to have Bella agree to something like this, she knew how dangerous that Vampire was. I hoped to God she wasn't doing this to save Edward. He wasn't nearly worth her life.

"You're right," Edward surprised me. "I am not worth her dying for. I don't know what idiotic notions she has about her life versus mine, but I do know she has made the wrong decision. I have to find her before…"

For a brief second Edward lost his composure. His eyes shut tightly in pain and he raised his hand to his forehead. It was then I knew how much he truly cared for Bella. I had never thought Vampire's possible of displaying this much emotion. I still didn't like him, but I at least understood how much Bella meant to him. For the moment anyways; I still couldn't understand why he would leave her like he did if he truly loved her. But then, you couldn't really expect to understand how Vampire's think.

My cynical thoughts seemed to give Edward some anger to compose himself with. He glared daggers at me.

"The rest will start searching as soon as they return." I knew he meant his family.

"Then why do you need me?" My irritation was rising again.

"None of us are as good as you," Edward said it as a fact; he had no intention of flattery. "You have the most experience tracking Victoria and we don't know how much time Bella has…" I'd never seen any of the Cullen's lose their composure this much. I was loathe to work with a Vampire, especially one that hurt Bella so ruthlessly, but I also couldn't sit here while she was at Victoria's mercy.

"I'm glad you've agreed," Edward's voice was flat. "Get dressed."

I wasted no time getting ready, the sense of urgency pressing down on me. The window was the quietest exit and with grace that I still wasn't quite used to I leaped down next to Edward. The vampire I had spotted from a distance stood approached apprehensively. I could tell from the expression glued to his face that he didn't want me involved. That was fine by me.

"Do you have any idea what direction she went?" I doubted it, Vampires were really only good for sensing blood. Edward tensed angrily. I didn't really are, I wasn't trying to make him like me, I simply wanted to save Bella from the danger _he_ had exposed her too.

"We know they are headed somewhere with snow and pine trees," he replied. Great, that was helpful; there weren't many places like that in the world. I ignored the fire radiating from Edward's eyes and took a deep breath, trying to pick Victoria or Bella's trail. A million different scents flooded my awareness. As fast as I could I worked my way through them, discarding those of no interest. It took me a while to thread out the scent I was looking for. It was very faint and diminishing quickly. The thunder that erupted from the sky was threatening to wash the last trace of it away. It seemed they had gone in a general northward direction, although without a stronger scent it would be hard to tell.

Trusting the bloodsucker knew my intention, I broke into a fast run in the direction the scent was coming from. We must've run for a couple hours, the aroma growing stronger and stronger, until we reached a heavily worn, but now little used, road. Bella's truck was lying dismantled in the middle. I was surprised by how far she had driven before Victoria caught up with her. Even though I was worried as hell about Bella, I couldn't help the smug smile on my fact at accomplishing what the vampire's couldn't.

Faster than I could process my two companions were at the truck, trying to find any clues that could help us in our search. I might be better at tracking, but they certainly had the advantage over speed and sight. Suddenly I realized the vampire I assumed to be Jasper and I were alone at the truck. They really were fast. I barely began to try and smell out which direction Victoria and Bella went, I knew they were together because their odors mixed together in an unpleasant way, when Edward's voice broke into the silence. He was walking out from the trees on the edge of the road.

"They went north," he stated without question. I was reluctant to admit he was right. A light rain began to sprinkle down upon us and we all knew we had to hurry before the scent was destroyed. It was near impossible to track without smell; I could do it, but it would take days, days we didn't have.

No conversation ensued as we followed the scent north. I knew I was slowing them down, but they needed my tracking skills. Several times the trail became muddled with the rain that was falling more steadily now and we had to trace our steps beck to regain our bearings. In all, we were going a lot slower than was like by any of us. I knew I could go fast if I changed over to my wolf form, but I couldn't risk losing control. I was always more animal than human in that form. At this thought Edward shot a warning look over at me and my blood boiled. How I hated that bloodsucker.

We ran for a long time. The rain and forests were gone and the sky was clear. Streaks of color were beginning to paint the sky when suddenly both vampires stopped dead. They looked at each other and then at the sky, anxious expressions formed on their faces. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you really fry in the light?" I had been fairly sure that was just myth, but I wouldn't object if it wasn't. Edward scowled at me.

"Don't be absurd." He certainly wasn't trying to score any points with my temper. "Just try and avoid any people." I glanced at him curiously before resuming running. It wasn't long until the sun had risen enough for me to understand the need to avoid normal humans. Their skin glittered almost blindingly in the light. If I hadn't known better I would have guessed they had coated their bodies with a heavy layer of diamond dust. It really was amazing to witness. However, I could easily tell their discomfort with being so exposed and out of the kindness of my heart – not to mention wanting to avoid explaining my association with these fantastic beings – I strayed far as far away from any sort of human civilization as possible.

Edward and Jasper conversed softly as we ran, too quiet and fast for me to make out anything, but other than that we traveled in silence. I kept my distance from them and tried to think only of rescuing Bella. My self control was fairly strong, but I didn't want to take any chances. Plus, the human leeches next to me reeked.

I was amazed at how far Victoria had run with Bella. She had not made her trail easy to follow either, taking a lot of unnecessary turns and often doubling back on her tracks. The sun had already set by the time we reached the mountains. I assumed we were somewhere in Montana and was rather impressed by our timing. I don't think I'd ever run so fast in my life, although it was slower than the vampires would've liked.

I stopped dead in my tracks. This was very, very bad. Frantically I took in deep breaths and looked wildly around us. Behind us the scent was strong, the trail obvious, but here, at the base of the mountains, it stopped. The scent was gone. There was no more trail. We had lost Victoria.

* * *

_Let me know what you think!_


	7. Souless

_Here is the next chapter! Sorry, Bella and Edward don't meet up yet, you'll just have to wait a little longer. Don't kill me!_

_I'm not sure how much I actually like this chapter. It was quite difficult and took my a long time to write. It's hard to write from the view of someone who doesn't have a soul! Some parts just don't seem to flow to well, at least to me, but I'm always pretty critical of my work. _

_I have to thank everyone a million times for the wonderful reviews. They really do make writing this so much more enjoyable. I can't wait to hear what everyone thinks of it!_

_My only bad news is I don't think I'll be able to update as often. I've had a pretty lax week, but finals are approaching soon and all my teachers think it's good to cram as many sections as they can into the last three weeks of school. But I'll update as fast as I can write. I'm really sorry if it takes a few days though! _

_Well, enough talking...enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Bella's POV**

My eyes blinked open and I was surrounded by darkness. Was it night? I couldn't remember. My head throbbed and I moaned softly, rolling to my side. I tried to recall the previous night, but nothing came back. My mind was completely blank; I couldn't recollect anything at all. There was nothing except for now, as if I had just been born. What had happened to me? Where was I?

Somewhere to my left something moved. I was pleased to note my hearing was exceptionally clear. Was that normal? I didn't think it was. The throbbing pain in my head made it hard to think clearly. My arms moved with stunning grace and strength as I pushed myself into a sitting position. From the feel of it I was lying on large feather pillows. A fire snapped and I could feel the gentle heat radiating through the room. I blinked twice to make sure my eyes were open. Why couldn't I see? It was incredibly frustrating not to be able to remember what had happened to me. I felt unusually hollow and empty.

My headache suddenly increased a hundred times over and I was certain my head would explode. Something was squeezing my brain and burning behind my eyes. When I thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. I pressed my fingers to my temples willing the pain away, trying to fight back the nausea that threatened to overcome me. It felt like the physical pain of a bad cut or a broken bone except it was located in my head, as if something had been severed from me and my mind was trying to replace it. I didn't think about it too much, focused simply on keeping from passing out. After an unbearably long time the pain began to slowly ebb out. Very slowly I began to relax, not trusting the pain to be completely gone.

I completely forgot about my excruciating headache in my following amazement. I couldn't quite explain how or why, but I suddenly had a clear vision of the room I was in. Not with my eyes, a black curtain was still draped in front of those, I could just sense it. I knew a small dog was softly scratching himself the opposite corner of the room. I could feel it with every fiber of my being, feel every hair swaying with his placid movements. I could see things more clear than I ever could have imagined. It was truly amazing. The life I had lived before this must have been unfortunately limited. I was almost glad I could no longer remember anything; I didn't even want to imagine being confined to knowing only the vagaries that eyes allowed.

I became aware of someone entering through a large, open hallway. He was large, huge actually, and his skin was dark. It was then I noticed another difference with my 'sight'. I couldn't discern colors. Actually, when I thought about it, I couldn't even recall what colors were. Why were they significant? Were they just simple means of painting everything for our enjoyment, so we wouldn't get bored? It seemed trivial at the moment. What I 'saw' was a million times superior. Everything had a shape, a feel to it, but no image. I could tell his skin was dark and his eyes were bright. The contrast of the shades was apparent, but the actual color eluded me. This was going to take some getting used to.

A wave of ecstasy washed over me as the large man walked toward me. Something about him twinged in my mind, as if trying to break through a steel barrier, but the barrier held strong. All I knew was I was extremely happy to see him. He extended a heavily ringed hand and I graciously accepted, being pulled to my feet like a feather. All I wanted was to keep going, to be pulled into this giant man and stay there forever.

"How are you feeling?" Camillus's deep voice was like honey in my ears. I didn't know how, I just knew that was his name, like I had always known it. I also knew I would do anything he asked. Anything to keep him happy.

"I feel…strange," I responded truthfully. I couldn't even imagine lying to him. "I don't remember too much." Actually I couldn't remember anything at all. Camillus smiled reassuringly and his fingers stroked my hair, down the side of my face. My spine tingled with delight.

"You are mine," he whispered. "You need not know more than that." I was content. I felt no desire to delve into my past; there could be nothing more satisfying than being here, now. All other thoughts fled my mind. Nothing else mattered anymore.

"Let us go outside," Camillus suggested. I followed obediently up a long hallway. When we reached the end Camillus raised a large handle, almost as massive as his bulky arms, and pushed open a large stone door. Cold air flooded over me but I barely noticed. I knew it was freezing, the snowflakes gave that away, but my mind didn't seem to register it as a bad thing. Actually, I kind of liked it.

My breath hitched in my throat as I stepped outside. I could sense everything for miles around. Every pattern in each snowflake, the individual needles on each tree, the sleeping owl in his nest. I was sure nothing had been clearer in my entire life. My eyes felt like a useless waste in the center of my face. How could I have ever been satisfied with simple shapes and colors? It mystified me.

There was a gentle crunch in the snow behind me and I turned around to see a beautiful woman with thick, flowing hair step up beside Camillus. He smiled at her and I immediately felt an attraction; I knew she was someone I could trust.

"How is she?" Victoria whispered. I knew her name just as I had known Camillus's name. It was strange, but I had no desire to question it.

"We shall find out shortly," he replied. Her eyes ran up and down my body, taking me in anew.

"Did it work?" She asked. Suddenly, to my great amazement, she disappeared. I could no longer sense her lithe frame, her hard features. Camillus smiled widely.

"I can see you, can't I?" I wasn't sure what that meant, and I wasn't too puzzled by her sudden evaporation either. Obviously she had an extraordinary power and I was happy for her. Camillus turned his attention back to me and urged me to explore around, become used to my new abilities. Happily I agreed and charged into the woods around us. It felt good to run, as if my muscles had never been truly used before. I was surprised by my swiftness and my grace. Somehow that seemed unusual to me.

My dress billowed around me and my bare feet barely skimmed the snow as I ran. Deftly I leapt into a tree and scaled to the top. Sensing everything around me, I was surprised at how far away from Camillus and Victoria I had run. I was high in the mountains with little else around. I could sense the bodies of a small town, but that was some distance off. For a while I remained in the tree, enjoying the serenity of the mountain air.

Suddenly I felt like flying, like a bird or an angel. I believed I could do anything, I was invincible. I was sure I had never felt so good in my life. So I leapt from the tree. I didn't exactly fly, but it wasn't a crashing fall either, more of a gentle glide to the soft blanket of snow beneath. Laughing joyously I spun in an ecstatic circle.

Something told me Camillus wanted me back. Almost as if I could hear his voice in my head, tenderly commanding me. I don't think I could have refused him if I had wanted to. My legs were on autopilot, pumping automatically, my mind set on one thing: obeying Camillus. There were no other thoughts.

I was sweating by the time I reached the cave entrance.

"Try not to wear yourself out too much," Camillus warned. "I have so much planned for you." I noticed Victoria was looking at me in wonder, as if I was some strange creature she had never seen before.

"I never thought…" she breathed. "Can she really do everything you say?" Camillus nodded seriously.

"Any power I have acquired I can transfer to her. My connection to her mind is as strong as her soul was," he replied. "Shall I demonstrate?" Victoria nodded eagerly and Camillus turned towards me. I felt a strange tingling pass through me, like a current of electricity. _Victoria_, I heard a voice in my head. Knowing what I was supposed to do, I turned toward the Vampire and raised my arm in her direction. A slight burning in the center of my palm informed me this was where the energy was focused and I spread my fingers for clear passage. The feeling of the power exiting my body was exhilarating. I felt strong, strong and alive.

Victoria's body froze in action. Her face was a mixture of fear and awe. I had solidified her body; she might as well have been made of stone. Slowly I raised my arm above my head and her body rose with it, as if invisible ropes were holding her up. Higher and higher I raised her until she was well above the tree tops. I could have flung her into oblivion if I had wanted to. Her slight whimpering revealed her fear that I might do exactly that and I reluctantly brought her back down. When I gave her back full control of her body she stumbled back several steps in terror. I tried to give her a reassuring smile but I fear it scared her even more.

I turned back to Camillus, Victoria already gone from my head. I was thirsty for more. What else would he let me do? I dared not ask, I knew he would allow me when he was ready.

"Did you enjoy that, Isabella?" he asked and I nodded vehemently. Isabella, that must be my name. Strange how it struck no notes of recognition.

"Very much so," I replied. He smiled and my lips followed automatically. I could tell Victoria was horrified at how much power Camillus and I possessed together. She gathered enough courage to stand closely at Camillus's side, pressing tightly to him as if for protection. He rubbed her shoulder reassuringly.

"No need to worry," his voice was soothing. "It's just been so long. Although I have the ability to capture others powers, I can only use them through one I control, such as Isabella. Unfortunately, the body can only survive for so long without the soul, which proves unbelievably inconvenient as I have to constantly find replacements. I like to use them fully for the few months I can." Victoria nodded slowly, trying to comprehend everything Camillus was telling her. It made sense to me, he was my master and my whole purpose, the reason I had been born, was to serve him. Even if it could only be for a handful of short months.

"What about Edward?" Victoria whispered. Camillus looked at me with great anticipation.

"I believe we've given him enough time to try and rescue Isabella. Shall we invite him up here?" The malicious smiled that slide onto the dark face filled me with excitement. Victoria forgot her fear in her shared enthusiasm.

"What are you going to do to him? Remember your promise to me?" her words were almost too for me to catch. Camillus remained silent, only gazed at me expectantly. I felt the familiar itching in my palm, only it was intensified tenfold. I let it build up until it was almost unbearable before I released it, the same feeling of ecstasy washing through my body. To my amazement the tree my hand had been extended towards was obliterated, sawdust falling to the ground with the snowflakes. I could barely breathe in astonishment. Had I done that? I turned back towards Camillus, who had a triumphant look plastered to his face.

"That," he said "is for killing Vampires".

* * *

_Dun dun dun! I'm anxious to hear from you!!!!!!!!!_


	8. Reunion

_Well, my feedback on the last chapter wasn't quite as ecstatic as it has been on other chapters, so I'm assuming most people felt the same nastiness about it as I did. That's ok though, I move on. Thanks a ton to those who did review though! It really helps my little muse that lives in my head. _

_I got my ACT scores back today and was happy to find out I got a ten one the essay section (it's out of twelve for those who don't know). That means both judges scored me on a 5/6! I only got marked off for stupid conventions. I know I'm horrible with grammar. Oh well. I'm still happy._

_Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter slightly more than the last one. I personally like it better, but whatever. At least it's the moment you've all been waiting for, the reunion between Edward and Bella!_

_Enjoy..._

_

* * *

_

**Edward's POV**

Jacob was sleeping. We had searched for hours trying to find Victoria's tail, but to no avail. It was as if she had simply disappeared off the face of the earth. I could tell the werewolf was getting exhausted so we had temporarily stopped under the roof of the encroaching forest. I needed some time to collect my thoughts anyways.

Jasper wasn't speaking to me. I blocked his thoughts out of respect, but I knew he was fuming at me for enlisting Jacob's help. This was no boat ride for me either, and as much as I despised the human dog, I could think of no faster way to find Bella. Of course it made no difference now. All I could fathom was some kind of protection device or shield lay over the mountains, although how or by whom I couldn't begin to imagine.

I refused to entertain the possibility that Bella was dead. If the thought even began to form in my mind I could feel myself begin to break down. I literally could not function without her and I needed to be at my peak awareness if we were going to find her. Instead I focused on my anger. I was furious with myself for letting this happen to her. Since leaving her had obviously not helped her – I felt a sharp stake in my chest at this thought – it was my responsibility to protect her from all the dangers I seem to bring to her.

In rage I chucked a small stone I had been turning over and over in my hands as far as I could. It thudded against a tree and hit the ground dully. Bella deserved so much more that this, than me, the monster I was. She deserved someone who would not constantly be a threat to her life. Someone who could kiss her without restraint, someone to grow old with her, to make love to her. I could do none of these things. All I seemed to do was bring demons down on her head who wanted to kill her, or worse, turn her into a monster like me.

I noticed Jasper looking at me in concern. I didn't have to read his thoughts to know he was thinking of Alice's vision. The one about me. Rather unsuccessfully I had tried to block it, and the implications that always followed close behind, from my thoughts, but it always seemed to stray back in, uninvited.

"Jasper," I started, unsure of where to go next. He shook his head slightly, as if no words were needed.

"I know," he simply stated. "I want to find her as well." I sighed and looked to the sky. The sun had risen for the second time since Bella's disappearance. Thankfully this time we could stay in the shade, I shuddered at how long we had been exposed yesterday. If someone had seen us…

I was about to kick Jacob awake when I noticed it. Victoria's scent, there could be no mistake. From Jaspers sudden rapt awareness I knew he could smell it too. The slight mixing of Bella's heavenly aroma indicated we had found their trail. We were camped right on top of it, it seemed impossible we hadn't noticed it before. It was as if a blanket had been lifted from the ground, revealing what was previously hidden.

Jacob's nostrils twitched and his eyes hot open. Impressively fast, for a human dog, he was on his feet, all senses on high alert.

"Their trail!" He exclaimed, but I was already following it. The scent was strong and easy to trace. Jasper and Jacob soon caught up with me and we quickly made our way into the mountains. As we travelled higher and higher the air began to cool significantly and snow began to spot the ground, brown with dirt and pine needles. I became increasingly worried for Bella's health, it was much too cold for a human without protective gear, which I highly doubted Bella had with her.

Suddenly I realized I was the only one still running. Both Jacob and Jasper had stopped and were staring at something above the trees. I followed their gaze into the sky and felt my stomach sink unpleasantly. High above us, almost hidden by the clouds, was a body, frozen solid and suspended by nothing I could discern. At first I assumed it was Bella, that seemed the only logical possibility, but then I noticed the flaming hair framing the body. It was Victoria.

More fear than I had imagined possible to feel flooded into e and for a moment I couldn't move, couldn't think. It lasted only a brief second and the next thing I knew I was sprinting up the mountain, the trees melting together in a blur. I paused only briefly when I heard a slight explosion and a tree, still several hundred feet up the mountain, burst into pieces, the needles raining to the ground. I could hear Jasper a short way behind me and Jacob slightly further away.

I resumed my inhuman running, though not quite as fast as before, after what I had just witnessed I couldn't be sure what we were up against. It only took me a few minutes to reach a great, jagged cliff. The thick snow had been trampled heavily and it was fresh with Victoria and Bella's scents. A third scent that seemed strangely familiar was mixed in with the other two, though I couldn't quite place it, like a distant memory. Jasper appeared behind me and stared apprehensively at the rocky cliff. Indeed, there was something about it that made me bite my cheek nervously. The tracks in the snow headed both toward and away from the wall, as if they had been walking through the stone. I knew that was impossible; there must be some sort of entrance into the mountain.

Carefully I examined the dark gray stone but could find no clear indication of a door, other than several odd cracks. Frustrated I pushed with my full force on the center of where the footprints appeared and disappeared. Jasper quickly joined in to help me. I couldn't help the slight smile that cracked on my face when a giant slab of stone gave way slightly under the pressure.

Hard breathing told me Jacob had finally caught up with us. He looked around in wonder trying to catch his breath. His heavy breathes stopped suddenly and his whole body tensed up. Slowly, his eyes gazed around the area, looking for something. I took in a deep inhalation and knew what had him so wary. Victoria was close by; fresh waves of her distinct scent were wafting by us with the slight breeze. She smelled incredibly close, but I could not see her.

Jacob tried to spin around to face behind him, but something stopped him, as if an invisible hand was holding him still. His head snapped sideways at a sickening angle and he dropped to the ground, limp. Faint exhalations were the only indication he was still alive. I had barely enough time to process what had happened when I felt cold fingers tracing up my arms, to my neck and across my face. Then invisible claws raked down my sides, and I knew if I had been a normal human they would have drawn blood.

"Victoria!" I shouted, there was no mistake it was her. I felt her warm breath in my ear.

"I'm right beside you," she whispered. I barely had time to think when she appeared in front of me. With a sinking feeling I realized her gift must be the power of invisibility. That was exceedingly unfortunate for us. She had a smug grin on her face that I knew was Bella related. I tried to tap into her thoughts, but unfortunately Victoria was very skilled at controlling her mind. She let me see nothing related to my love.

"How nice to see you Edward," her voice twinkled merrily. It was all I could do to not rip her to shreds right then.

"Where is she?" I grunted between clenched teeth. _Hurts, doesn't it,_ her thoughts chided me. James face briefly echoed in her mind.

"Don't worry so," her finger stroked my jaw. "I haven't done anything to her."

"Who else is here?" The image of Victoria suspended in the air was etched into my thoughts. Jasper lightly touched my shoulder and I tuned him in. _She's afraid, I can sense it._ I looked at Victoria curiously. I could not imagine her going to anyone she was afraid of, unless she had no choice. _Just an old friend_, she seemed to be enjoying talking to me through her mind. If she was afraid, she was doing a very good job at masking it.

"Take me to Bella, now." My voice terrified even myself.

"Or what?" Victoria asked as she disappeared. "Will you hurt me?" I could hear her laughing, but it seemed to be coming from all around me. This was possibly the most irritating gift I had ever seen anyone possess. She reappeared as the massive stone door Jasper and I had been pushing on a minute ago began to open. I snapped my body around and gazed into the dark entrance. The soft echoing of padding feet could be heard and my heart leapt with joy at the approaching figure.

I ran forward to meet Bella, to make sure she was ok, but she never even glanced at my face. She simply stopped, still as stone, at the cave entrance and stared forward, responding to nothing. I was taken aback and my eyes darted over her, trying to sense the source of her blankness. The black and red dress she was wearing hardly gave her enough covering, yet she showed no sign of the cold. No pain showed on her face as her bare feet touched frozen snow. In fact, nothing emotion was displayed on her face at all. Her eyes were blank and slightly off focused, as if she weren't actually using them to see.

"Bella?" My mouth formed her name apprehensively and my hand reached out to touch her shoulder. Her face turned towards mine, yet her eyes remained aloof. I whipped my head toward Victoria.

"What have you done to her?" I screamed in fury.

"She hasn't done anything?" A deep voice resonated behind Bella. I spun back around and looked into the face of a man I had hoped to never see again.

"Camillus," I breathed and suddenly everything made sense. Victoria's levitation and the blown up tree; he had taken more powers since I had last seen him. The horror of what he'd done took a minute to hit me. I stared at Bella's zombie-like body and then back at Camillus's dark face, rage building inside me, threatening to explode.

"You have her mind," I was almost shaking when I said this. Camillus laughed and my whole body tensed in restraint from trying to rip his head off.

"Still stubborn Edward," the ancient shook his head. "I've explained to you that it's not their minds I control, it's their souls I feast on." I refused to believe this. The soul was simply your essence of being, what made you human, it played no part in your thoughts or actions. There was no point in arguing with Camillus about it however, it wouldn't help bring Bella back. I knew he controlled her mind, she would only think, only remember, what he wanted her too.

I noticed Jasper staring at us in confusion. I had never told anyone save Carlisle about my association with Camillus. It was a time of my life I desperately had wanted to forget. And now here it was, except now it was the one person who mattered the most to me in the world whose life was on the line.

"Let her go Camillus," my voice was cold. "This is about me, I know it is. She's done nothing to anger you. Don't do this to her."

"What could you offer me in return for her?" Camillus retorted. I already knew I had lost, but I wasn't about to give up so quickly.

"I'll trade my life," I offered without a second thought. "You can have me instead of her." Camillus seemed to ponder this for a moment.

"Let's see," he said slowly. "I can relinquish one of the most obedient and powerful slaves I've ever possessed for a reluctant Vampire whose soul I can't tear away without killing. You are no good to me dead either, besides I've received a special request for you to stay alive." Camillus gave a slight nod in Victoria's direction. My face was tight with anger and pain. I could see no clear way to have Bella returned to me; it was obvious how much Victoria was enjoying my anguish. This was playing out exactly as she had wanted it.

"Please, let her go," my voice was barely a whisper. I couldn't believe I was losing my composure like this. Victoria smiled maliciously.

"Let's ask her, why don't we?" she suggested sweetly. I wanted to tear that honey coated tongue right out of her mouth. "Isabella, do you want to go with Edward?" Bella's face contorted into more disgust than I thought possible on her fine features.

"No," she replied flatly. I felt something rip in my chest, like my heart was being severed in two. I knew it was not Bella truly speaking, but it still hurt. A slight wave of tranquility flooded through me and I knew Jasper was trying to lessen the pain, even if it was only a slight difference. Looking in his direction, I tried to portray my gratitude with my eyes, but I Jasper was no longer focused on me. Instead he was staring coolly at Camillus who had redirected his attention to the Vampire he had barely noticed before.

"You have an interesting gift," the ancient observed and looked slightly regretful. "To bad no one has any qualms about killing you." Bella swiftly approached Jasper, more graceful than I had ever witnessed her before. However fast she might have been now, I still had the advantage and reached her before she was halfway to Jasper.

"Bella, you don't have to do this," I pleaded with her. My hands gently grabbed her shoulder and made their way up to caress her chin, her smooth cheeks, the way that used to make her melt. "You are stronger than him, I know you are." Her brow furrowed and she pushed me away with amazing strength.

"Bella, I love you," I tried one last time to spark a memory, any memory that could give her the will to fight the barriers against her mind. Suddenly my body stiffened, every muscle seemed frozen in stone. As hard as I tried, I couldn't move, couldn't even breathe. Bella's arm twitched slightly and I was flying through the air at incredible speed before crashing roughly into the wall of the cliff. I felt her release her iron grip on my body as I fell to the snowy ground, chunks of rock raining down around me. I tried to push myself up again, but the force of my collision had left me slightly unsteady. I shook my head trying to rid the spots from my eyes.

A panicked shout from Jasper snapped my head around in their direction. The left sleeve of his shirt was shredded; obviously Bella had missed incinerating him by mere inches. She growled in frustration and I saw Jasper's whole body freeze over, he looked unnatural, like a marble statue. A loud cracking above me drew my attention upward and I witnessed a long shard of stone with a dangerously pointed edge dislodge itself from the wall of the cliff. My mind could barely process what I was seeing fast enough for any emotion to enter my mind. All I knew was the deadly shard of dark stone was sailing through the air faster than a bolt of lightning before piercing Jasper's chest. Bella released him from his statue-like state, a satisfied smile curling the edges of her lips. Jasper's eyes rolled back into his head and collapsed in a heap.

I managed to push myself to my feet and stared at Bella in disbelief. I truly couldn't believe what I had just seen. No part of me could accept Bella had just done that to Jasper. Everything seemed to have a surreal edge to it now, as if this was all a horrible delusion. Bella stared at me with blank, dead eyes and I tried to tell myself this wasn't really her. No form of emotion graced her face as she stepped over Jasper's still body. Her voice was cold and steady.

"You mean nothing to me."

* * *

_Recognize the summary? I knew I would incorporate it somewhere. Let me know what you thought! My muse is hungry! _

_(Sorry for any errors, I didn't have time to edit this chapter after I wrote it. Stupid history tests...)_


	9. Despair

_Wow, I could never have wished for more wonderful reviewers. Thank you to everyone who took the time to comment on my story! And to those who didn't, thanks for taking the time to read it anyways!_

_I just wanted to clarify a little confusion that seemed to occur. Neither Jacob or Jasper are dead. Jacob was simply knocked out by Victoria (this chapter is actually from his POV so he can't be dead!) and it would take a lot more than a piece of rock to kill a Vampire. I believe Stephenie Meyer says somewhere that the only was to kill a Vampire is by ripping him to shreds and burning the pieces. _

_Also, to prevent coming confusion, Jacob does refer to Jasper as Edward's brother in this chapter. He knows they are only adoptive brothers, but that is just so much longer to think than simply brothers. He only emits the adoptive part out of abbreviation._

_If there are anymore questions, don't be afraid to ask. I am always happy to clarify. Sorry if this chapter is slightly shorter than the last ones._

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Jacob's POV**

My head pounded painfully and my neck felt stiff and swollen. Groaning, I shook my head slightly to make sure nothing was broken. Other than being uncomfortably sore, I was unhurt.

A frustrated shout brought my attention to the scene around me. Bella was standing in between Jasper, who had a horrified look on his face, and Edward, who was lying at the base of the cliff, looking slightly shaken. In amazement I watched as a razor sharp spear of stone dislodged itself from the side of the cliff and embedded itself in Jasper's chest. The Vampire gazed at Bella in disbelief before crumpling to the ground. From the heartbroken look of disbelief frozen on Edward's face I knew Bella had just caused that, even though I couldn't fathom how.

The blank, dead look that distorted her features was one I had seen in my nightmares after Edward had abandoned her. The nightmares in which I had been too late to her rescue. The nightmares that she died.

Bella approached her Vampire lover with unnerving grace. I don't think I'd ever seen her walk so far without stumbling before. When she spoke her voice sent chills down my spine.

"You mean nothing to me." The words broke my own heart, I couldn't imagine what Edward was feeling on the receiving end. Bella must be acting under some power other than her own I concluded, for there was no way in her right state of mind she would hurt anyone like this. It made my blood boil. Not that I regretted the bloodsucker being hurt in the same manner he hurt Bella; I just hated the thought of what must have happened to Bella for her to be like this. Although I had been betrayed by her seeming forgetfulness of my existence after the Vampires came back a few months ago, I don't think my protective nature for her had faded.

In my absorbance with Bella I hadn't noticed the figure approaching her from an opening in the wall of the cliff. He was huge; Bella seemed very fragile and small standing by his side.

"You see," the dark man said to Edward, gently caressing Bella's bare shoulders. "I have complete control over her. She will do anything I tell her. Fulfill any…desires…I might have." His voice was mocking as his hands slid to her waist and began to shake with anger. Edward began to reply something, but I couldn't concentrate on him. All I could see were the horrible dark hands becoming all too familiar with Bella's body. When she sunk back into the dark man's embrace I couldn't control it any longer.

I felt my muscles ripple under my skin as my body stretched and twisted out of proportion. Hair follicles pushed to the surface and I felt my teeth lengthen and grow pointed. Claws designed specifically for ripping Vampires to shreds sprouted from my hands and feet. I completely gave myself over.

Vaguely I heard Edward shouting for me to control myself, to stop my transformation, but I paid no attention to him. All I could think of was killing this man who had done harm to Bella.

A heavy weight slammed into me as I charged and I realized Edward was trying to hold me back. He was very strong but also knew how capable I was of destroying him; his grip loosened when I began tearing viciously at him allowing me to throw his body aside. I don't know how I managed to stop myself from killing him.

Just before I could leap onto Bella's capturer Victoria appeared in front of me and I crashed into her at full force. Her body was unnaturally stiff at first, almost like it was frozen, and I couldn't stop myself from taking advantage of her immobility to start shredding her body. So long I had been hunting this murdering Vampire that it filled me with a sense of accomplishment and almost relief to finally be taking her undead life. When her body finally relaxed bloodcurdling screams erupted from her throat and she sank to the ground. My hands, feet, and teeth ripped at her until I knew the job was finished. Victoria was dead.

The kill had drawn so much of my attention when I looked up again to survey my surroundings I noticed only the two other bloodsuckers and I remained in the clearing by the cliff. Startled, I forced myself to regain my human form, which was much more difficult than I expected, because of Edward's presence. Even though I had resisted once, I still wanted his body to resemble the shreds of Victoria's that remained on the snowy ground.

Edward was slamming himself with amazing force into the stone wall, trying to move the enormous door that had led into some kind of cave in the mountain. His shoulders were leaving quite a dent in the rock, yet the door remained firmly sealed.

"Where's Bella?" I asked in concern, slightly ashamed of my brief loss of control. Edward's eyes gazed at me with so much hatred I thought they might burn out of his head.

"He took her inside," the Vampire's voice was heavily laced with pain. "I tried to stop him but she froze me. I couldn't stop him." Suddenly he slammed his back against the wall and let out a loud scream of frustration. Pale hands covered his tawny eyes as he slid to the ground in exasperation. I wasn't sure if I wanted to comfort him or join him. I ended up just standing mutely, staring at him in wonder. These creatures never ceased to amaze me.

Slowly Edward raised his head and glanced with concern towards his fallen brother. Swifter than any animal I had ever seen he rose and made his way to Jasper's side, cradling the still Vampire in his arms. In the brief seconds that it had happened, I hadn't really comprehended the extent of damage inflicted upon the Vampire. The shard of rock was at least three feet long and shaped like an overly wide edged sword. It was only about four inches thick, but nearly a foot wide. As Edward broke the long ends off either end I could see the stony spear penetrated from nearly the middle of his chest almost to his waist. There was no possible way a normal human would have survived such a wound; almost all of the internal organs would be damaged.

"Is he dead?" I asked, my voice filled with genuine concern. Edward's face was surprisingly calm and his voice unnaturally flat.

"We're always dead. He will wake up if that's what you mean," he gently fingered the wound in his brother's chest. "Though, not while this is still impaling him."

"Can we do anything?" I asked tentatively. Edward's sudden lack of emotion worried me slightly. He shook his head methodically.

"He needs Carlisle," Edward stated flatly, gazing at the wall of the cliff in remorse. I could tell Jasper's condition was calamitous and Edward knew he needed immediate attention, but was also loathe leaving Bella in such a situation. Although I hated leaving Bella's rescue in the hands of a Vampire, I knew that Edward was more familiar with what we were dealing with and had a greater chance of success than I did. There was no other logical way.

From the grateful look that hinted at the corners of his face, I knew he had read my thoughts and knew my decision.

"I'll take Jasper," I said, even though words weren't needed. "You just bring her back." My voice threatened to break on me and Edward looked away in respect of my obvious embarrassment. I had every intention of taking Jasper to be healed, not a single thought of betrayal, despite my obvious dislike of his kind, ever graced my mind. Edward must've realized this, or I don't think he would have ever placed the life of his brother in the hands of a werewolf.

Careful not to disturb the wound to much I scooped Jasper into my arms, his head resting gently against my chest. It was slightly unnerving to hear no breath escaping his lips. His body was cool against my skin and I fought back a shudder at how closely he resembled someone dead. Then I realized he was dead, at least by human standards. There still was hope for his undead life.

I could think of nothing else to say to Edward, so I simply turned my back and, as gracefully as I could, headed back in the direction we had come. After I had walked a short distance into the trees I twisted my head in one last glance back towards the Vampire who had so easily captured Bella's love.

The look of utter despondency on his face sunk my heart. His features were drawn and hopeless; all of his previous unearthly glow and charm had been drained from his body. The softly falling snow sprinkled his hair and his slow trudge towards the cliff wall was one of utmost despair. Clutched tightly in his hand was a black ribbon, I recognized it from having previously held back Bella's chestnut hair.

I couldn't help the feeling of defeat that already saturated my mind, even though the fight wasn't quite finished playing out yet. There just seemed no way of success this time. Focusing on Jasper's wounded body; I tried to think only of my task at hand. As quickly as I could, I headed back home. At least one life could be saved today.

* * *

_Now that you've read, what's another 30 seconds to review? Eh?_


	10. Burning

_Basically I am the queen mother of angst loving and this chapter was my homage to that. I love angst, I love writing, reading, hearing it...everything! (In fiction of course). So there is a slight bit of Edward torture in this chapter, and if you don't like that kind of stuff, truly sorry. This is the only chapter like it. _

_I had lots of fun writing it, but I'm not sure how much I actually like the finished product. Rather than making you wait for me to rewrite it however, I just decided to post it and let you decide how you feel about it. _

_I also wanted to state something that I forgot to specify earlier, I had planned to put it in the chapter, but it slipped my mind. Why Edward can't read Camillus's mind is because Bella's shielding power can be extended to others in her enhanced state. So she is shielding Camillus as she can do herself. I don't know if anyone was wondering about that, but there we go._

_So, enjoy! I really want to know what you think of this one...I'm not sure of what I think myself... (sorry no Jasper or Jacob news yet!)_

_

* * *

_

**Bella's POV**

I'd been asleep for less than two hours when a quiet voice in my ear gently woke me. At first I thought it to be Camillus, who had instructed me to rest in the first place, but I could sense the body was smaller and more fair. My eyes opened, more out of habit than anything else, and I directed my attention at this Vampire my master so clearly disliked. I had hoped that the demonstration of my powers might have scared him into returning to wherever he came from, and his persistence surprised me. I was actually quite surprised to see him; I had thought my barrier on the door into the mountain was impenetrable. From the slightly shredded looks of the Vampire's arms and shoulders it was apparent he wasn't about to let a stone wall get in his way. This confused me beyond belief; nothing about his struck any chord in my mind, but it was apparent he knew me very well.

All trace of sleep fled my body as I rose to a sitting position to better confront the Vampire. Slight anger filled me, it was obvious he was unliked by Camillus and I didn't want anything to do with him. Why was he trying to rid me of my happiness?

"Bella?" his too-sweet voice asked hesitantly. I kept my face void of emotion, not wanting to give him anything to work from. I could tell he was hoping for some form of recognition or assurance that my words outside had not been true. Unfortunately for him, I was not willing to grant such relief.

"I know you remember me," he continued. "Try to remember me." I made no such effort.

"Go away," I said coldly. "Leave us alone." He cringed ever so slightly at the word "us".

"I can't," he replied. "I love you too much." The words were filled with such passion that something flickered in my mind. Briefly I remembered breathtaking eyes, eyes that penetrated my soul and sped up my heart. The feeling faded almost as quickly as it had come. Edward, his name somehow came naturally, reached out and placed his cold fingers in my hands. A thousand emotions were running through me, I wasn't sure whether I wanted to fall into this cold being's arms or run away as fast as possible.

My face must have betrayed what I was feeling for Edward's confidence seemed to be renewed. Softly he began to hum; the tune was relaxing, like a lullaby. Suddenly a piano flashed in my mind, the image was foggy, like an old picture. Edward was sitting at it, his fingers flying over the keyboard, playing the same gentle melody. I was absorbed by the tune; it evoked emotions I never imagined I could feel.

In an instant my mind went blank as I sensed Camillus enter the room. As he approached I wondered how I ever could have started to feel anything other than hatred for the being before me. I was wiped blank as a slate and I felt only what I knew Camillus would approve. Quickly I pulled myself away in disgust and glided to the side of whom I was truly loyal; the one who truly loved me.

Edward stood as well, but before he could make any sort of advancement, I raised my palm and sent my iron-like binding powers toward him. Frozen so stiffly, he looked like a smooth marble statue carved from the hands of the gods. I detested it.

"I'm surprised by your persistence Edward," Camillus circled his frozen body. "How could a simple human girl mean so much to you, _la tua cantante_ or not?" He paused and glanced Edward over, as if trying to discover a hidden piece of a puzzle.

"Nevertheless," Camillus added "it makes no difference now. Isabella is mine. The only thing left to do is make you pay for your sins." My binding grip had loosened slightly and Edward's eyes were pleading me to remember and atop Camillus in his heinous act. I was actually looking quite forward to seeing whatever Camillus had planned for this Vampire who had played tricks with my mind.

"You disappointed me when you left," Camillus's voice had turned biting and evil. "And you know better than most that I do not deal well with those who betray me."

He extracted a small vial filled with a think, pungent liquid from a locked box on one of the many shelves. Handling it carefully, as if it could catch flame at any second, he approached Edward again.

"Do you know what this is, Isabella?" I was surprised to be addressed. Silently I shook my head

"It's quite an amazing thing actually. It took me years to create," he chuckled as if slightly amused. "Vampire venom is an interesting substance. It is an extremely intricate mix of chemicals that is nearly impossible to duplicate." Edward's eyes were horrified.

"However, if one discovers the complex equation for Vampire venom, than one can also create a reactant," Camillus shook the vial in front of Edward. "It was not too difficult to create once I had collected all the materials. Unfortunately, I have not had the pleasure of testing it yet, so I'm not quite sure what sort of reaction it yields. So, in a way, I am very lucky you decided to play hero and rescue your little girlfriend."

Camillus looked in my direction and I knew what he wanted. I released my grip on Edward and he relaxed slightly, his anger filled eyes focused on Camillus.

"Go to hell," he said coldly. Camillus smiled, but his eyes remained untouched.

"I already did," he extended the arm with the vial of strange chemicals towards the Vampire. "Drink." Edward crossed his arms and stared at Camillus stubbornly.

"Drink or I'll have Isabella drink. It would be interesting to see what this would do to a human," he mused. "They are so fragile.

Faster than I could process Edward had snapped the vial from Camillus's hand. He gripped it dangerously tight.

"It will do you no good to smash it," Camillus warned. "I had more foresight than to only make one batch."

"Let Bella go and I'll drink it," Edward said. Camillus looked strangely amused.

"You are an in no place to bargain," Camillus replied. I was immensely relieved he wasn't going to consider Edward's offer. I couldn't imagine leaving my master's side. "Besides, you should know me better than that. I will, however, promise you that if you don't drink it, Bella will die. You know I can't lie." Somehow I was fine with Camillus's threat. I was willing to die for him.

"You will rot a thousand years in pain for this," Edward spat angrily. Camillus shrugged.

"I might, but you will first," he replied. "Now drink!" As Edward still remained defiant, I approached Camillus who grabbed me in his arms, burnishing a sharp dagger to my throat. Strangely, I felt slightly euphoric; I knew Edward would drink it before he let me die. He turned his attention to me, his eyes taking in every tiny detail of my body, as if this was the last time he would ever see me. My expression remained cold to his longing.

"I love you Bella," his voice was soft and steady. "Remember the meadow. Remember our love." Then he tilted his head back sharply and emptied the contents into his mouth.

Immediately the jar fell to the stone floor and shattered. Thin, pale hands flew up to his throat and mouth and the Vampire collapsed to his knees. His eyes were filled with such pain I was surprised to not see flames erupting from his rapidly opening and closing mouth. He began tearing at his chest as the poison made its way into his venom filled body. Convulsions rippled through his muscles and he fell the rest of the way to the floor, curling into a tight shaking ball. Every so often a slight whimper escaped his burning throat, presumably when the pain became too great to hold in. All-in-all I was impressed with how well Edward was denying Camillus the obvious torturous screams he desired. Camillus pursed his lips in deep concentration.

"Very interesting," he remarked. "Can you tell me how you feel Edward?" His voice was mocking. The burning Vampire made no notice of having heard anything at all. Camillus had made his way to the desk in the corner of the room and was quickly writing something in a large leather-bound book.

"Watch him Isabella," Camillus instructed. "I have to reset the protection boundaries of the mountain. No doubt Edward's clairvoyant sister will have seen this." I nodded and sat on a lumpy cushion, dragging it closer for a more watchful eye. Once Camillus had made sure the room was secure and donned his heavy fur jacket and thick boots he gave one last satisfactory glance towards his suffering prisoner before leaving.

For a long while I sat watching Edward in pain. His convulsions had intensified and hoarse sobs were muffled by his tightly curled body. The longer Camillus was away, the less I enjoyed seeing so much anguish and suffering. I didn't know what the Vampire had done to anger my master, but surely nothing could deserve such punishment. Several more long minutes passed and the poison didn't appear to have abated wrecking havoc in his system. In fact, it seemed to have increased; Edward began mumbling something over and over, too low for me make out. I felt pity for the suffering creature before me. When his body gave a sharp convulsion and he emitted a pained yelp I couldn't stand it any longer.

Crawling to his side I tried to sooth him with comforting, meaningless words. The same electric feeling I had experienced when I discovered my binding and telekinesis abilities tingled in my palms. Gently I placed one hand on his legs and the other on a shoulder. At my touch his shaking ceased slightly and he stopped muttering under his breath. As carefully as I could I tried to pry him from his tightly assumed fetal position.

"I need you to lie flat," I whispered tenderly. Gradually he complied, whimpering at the pain these simple motions caused. I winced, how could I possibly have enjoyed this before? All I could think of now was stopping his suffering. I carefully placed my right hand in the middle of Edward's chest and the other on his forehead, pressing as firmly as possible. Concentration consumed me as I sensed every vein, every pore of the cold body for the burning chemical. Edward seized violently as the poison was drawn upward, back the way it had come.

Suddenly he began coughing; rough, grating coughs and I released my hands to flip him onto his side. Finally Edward pushed himself up on his arms and spat a dark, sizzling liquid onto the ground beside him. He coughed a few more time before collapsing back into my arms, eyes closed in exhaustion.

After a few moments, the silence penetrated only by his raspy breaths, stunning eyes blinked open to gaze at me. Even though I couldn't tell their color, I could sense their overwhelming intensity and passion. It stole my breath away.

"Bella," he whispered so soft I might have imagined it. I couldn't help myself, my fingers began to stroke his pale face; they seemed to have a mind of their own.

Suddenly a loud shout echoed through the room and I felt a sharp pain in my face before being hurled backwards through the air, crashing into the wall behind me. I felt dazed and dizzy as I looked up to see what had happened. Camillus was standing where I had previously been, fuming. Edward was on his feet, his face contorted with fury, as he crouched menacingly before Camillus. Nothing good could come of this, and strangely I wanted no harm to either one of them. I tried to freeze them, but my mind was still too shaken to gain control of my powers. A slightly tickling in the back of my head drew my hand back and I could smell the blood.

Edward's eyes noticeably darkened and I sensed a peculiar change in him. Like he was no longer completely human. Camillus shouted for me to do something, to freeze him, but my head had begun to spin nauseatingly. I knew it had something to do with the blood, the tangy smell made me want to vomit.

I returned my attention back to the others in the room just as Edward pounced on Camillus. My horrified scream died in my throat as the Vampire bared his razor teeth. Camillus tried desperately to shake his attacker off, but Edward was too strong and too fast.

His head lowered, and his teeth sunk into the dark neck.

* * *

_I'll update as soon as I can, but the next two weeks are finals weeks, so I will be really busy. Reviews might help inspire me though!_


	11. Wet

_I cannot thank you guys enough for all your wonderful reviews! I regret to say this might be the last chapter until this weekend, I'll try and write when I take breaks from studying, but finals are quickly approaching. It's scary how fast this year has gone by. _

_It seems as if there has been some slight confusion that I thought I would clear up for anyone who might have been wondering. Bella is NOT a vampire! She never was, and never will be (at least not in my stories). I'm sorry if that's a disappointment, but I don't think it is true to Stephenie Meyer to go changing her into a vampire, since obviously the whole idea behind the story is forbidden, dangerous love. If Bella's a vampire it kind of defeats the purpose (sorry about that rant!) However, Camillus did take Bella's soul, which linked her to him, giving her all those power. That might be where the confusion stemmed from. I tried to explain it a little more clearly in this chapter. Sorry, but Bella is still human...though rather lacking in the soul department._

_No Jasper yet...sorry! He'll be in the next chapter, I promise. Oh and there is a slight bit more angst in this chapter...I couldn't resist! I actually really like this chapter._

_Anyways, enough talk! Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Edward's POV**

My teeth sunk into human flesh; the first time in decades. The sweet blood that filled my mouth and ran down my scorched throat was more satisfying than any form of animal. I lost myself only briefly, until Bella's frightened scream brought me back. I had to stay in control or there would be nothing to stop me from going for her next.

Something was pulling at me, trying to dislodge my hold on Camillus's draining body. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Bella tugging weakly at my arms, she looked alarmingly pale. I released Camillus's neck and tried to push Bella away; I barely touched her and she fell backwards. The familiar stony feeling of Bella's new paralysis powers began to creep through me, but it wasn't nearly as strong as before. Instead it felt like I was in a pool of tar or molasses, every move was sluggish and took great effort. Camillus made a slight gurgling noise in his throat before grunting out:

"You're killing her," his voice was laced with pain as my venom burned his blood. The binding force fell off me completely and I whipped my head around towards Bella. She was lying on the ground, pale and still. Then I understood. Camillus and Bella were linked, he controlled her mind and if he died, her mind would be lost as well. The body cannot function without the mind, without something to command its heart to beat, its lungs to take in air.

I leapt off Camillus, who placed both enormous hands over the bite-sized wound in his neck. The taste of his rich, velvety blood still lingered on my tongue, but I fought off the urge to finish what I had started.

I knew what I had to do. My years wasted serving this twisted ancient had not been completely forgotten, no matter how hard I had tried. I could remember, clear as if it had happened yesterday, the desperate cries of innocent people as they were forced into the freezing water, held under until they ceased struggling. Above all though, I remember the chanting; the loud, mesmerizing voice that boomed through the room, stopping all who were exposed.

The words were Arabic, but I had witnessed enough horrific "soul-capturings" for them to become engrained in my mind.

Quicker than Camillus could possibly stop me, I scooped Bella's limp body into my arms and headed for the familiar basin of water. Not even Camillus was skilled enough to perform the rite without liquid. I knew the water was not properly prepared, but it would make for a slightly smoother transition than the open air. Water has long been known as one of the most effective conductors in existence and it made for easier passage of the mind from one to another. In just the atmosphere it was more like harshly ripping a fragile piece of fabric, it was rarely successful without causing permanent damage.

Even in the water, without the proper preparations, there was still rick of damage, but it was a risk I was going to have to take. Either this, or Bella dies.

Camillus had followed me, which was quite amazing considering the pain he must be experiencing form my bite, and stepped into the water behind me. Before he could reach me I lowered Bella beneath the surface, so just her face broke through the water, allowing her to breathe. The words of the ritual came easily, though they sounded harsh and guttural coming from my chemically burned throat. The ancient's hands grabbed for Bella, the blood dripping from his throat stained the pool a deep, watery red and surrounded me with the delicious smell of human blood. It disgusted me how tempted I was by the smell. I faltered only briefly, but Camillus's sudden, forceful grip on Bella's limp body renewed a second strength in me and I no longer thought of blood, or temptation. All that mattered was saving Bella, saving my love.

The water began to glow brightly and I squeezed my eyes shut tightly. Too many times had I seen the damaging powers of that light. Camillus shouted something, presumably trying to counter my actions, or possibly trying to steal my mind for himself, but I was too far for his words to have much effect. I felt its intensity increase as the light shone bright red through the newly acquired blood in my eyelids. Camillus's attempts to wrench Bella's body out of my arms ceased and I heard a soft splash before something connected with my body. Only it didn't stop once it hit me, it kept going, moving through my skin, entering my muscles, bones, every part of my being. It felt as if I were sharing myself with someone else, some uninvited visitor who had decided to settle in the back of my mind. It felt almost as though I had sprouted an extra appendage from my head.

The light in front of my eyelids faded as I completed the chant at a whisper. I don't think I could have managed any louder if I had wanted too. When I was sure all the radiance from the water had faded I blinked my eyes open. Camillus was floating face down, bobbing with the slight waves from my movements, his body complete drained of blood. Desperately I wanted to run from the room, but I wasn't finished yet. I had Bella's mind and she needed it back.

The problem was, I had never witnessed Camillus give back someone's mind once he had taken it. He always just kept it until they had died, usually from exhaustion, or he killed them. I had no idea how to go about restoring Bella's conscience.

Gently I lifter her from the chilly water; her voluminous dress had absorbed quite a lot of cold moisture and I knew I had to get the dampness away from her skin. Humans truly were fragile creatures, how they survive for so long remains a mystery to me.

Exiting the pool I laid her carefully on the floor before making my way to the wardrobe pressed against one of the stone walls of the large room. It was a new addition since I had last been her and I wasn't sure what I would find inside. Fortunately it was unlocked, but to my disappointment there wasn't much in the way of clothes. It was, however, stacked high with thick blankets. Grabbing several I returned to Bella, propping her against my chest to better remove her soggy dress.

A wave of her heavenly scent washed over me and I noticed blood was mixed in with her hair. She must have hit her head when Camillus had thrown her into the wall. I closed my eyes and steeled myself against my desire. I had resisted her several times before, I could do it again. My new found control over myself surprised me. Before I had met Bella this sort of temptation would have been the end of me. Carlisle is probably the only other Vampire I knew who had more control than this.

I was unlacing the tight cord of the corset down her back when I felt her stir slightly. Her eyes remained closed, but I could tell she was awake. She reached her hands behind her to feel mine.

"What are you doing?" she questioned.

"Your dress is wet," my voice was sounded like someone trying to saw through a rock. "You need something dry before you get sick."

"You're taking off my clothes," she sounded slightly amused.

"Lucky me," I joked. She chuckled then grew silent as I threw aside the sopping dress and wrapped her in several warm blankets, rubbing her arms briskly for added warmth. I knew she couldn't interpret any physical feelings in the state she was in, but her body would still respond to them once her mind was returned to her fully.

Camillus, his name drew venom to my mouth, had one explained to me what would happen in theory if one's soul – though I never truly believed it was the soul – was returned. I cringed at the thought of what Bella had been exposed to, she would be forced to endure all the physicality of that if I could discover how to return her mind. For now I allowed her complete access to it holding nothing back. She didn't deserve any more restrictions.

"Is he…" her voice faded nervously, her obvious fear made whatever blood was in me boil.

"Yes," I replied as soothingly as I could. "He's dead." Tears began to squeeze from Bella's closed eyes; she turned and sunk her head into my chest. My arms wrapped around her blanketed body and I let her cry, her tears soaking into my ripped shirt.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed. I knew if it were possible tears would grace my cheeks as well.

"Don't be," I whispered, stroking her dark hair. "You did nothing wrong." She shook her head forcefully.

"I let him do that to you," her voice was thick with shame. "I just stood there and watched. I…I enjoyed it." I felt her tensing, every muscle in her body tightening with unnatural strength.

"And Jasper," her voice was horrified. "What have I done?"

"Jasper is fine," I assured her quickly before she could mentally beat herself too much. "Jacob took him back to Carlisle." Bella loosened slightly.

"Jacob?" She sounded surprised. I was just happy to distract her from her unnecessary feelings of guilt.

"He helped us find you," my obvious disdain seemed to amuse her slightly.

"He's not a bad guy you know," she mused. "This is the second time he's helped save my life." I ignored the connotations behind that comment.

"Don't be so quick to judge him," she added. Several silent moments passed, her body remained so still I wondered if she hadn't fallen asleep. I don't think I'd ever felt more exhausted in my entire life.

"Edward?" Her voice broke through the silence. "Why can't I sense anything? What happened to my powers?" I had been wondering when this question would arise.

"They were part of Camillus; he had stolen them from other gifted people. Because they were in his mind, you could access them as well," I hoped that made sense. I noticed her eyes were still firmly shut, as if she were afraid what she would find when she opened them. I remembered her blank expression she had born when she had other means of sight than simply her eyes.

"Bella, I need you to open your eyes," I instructed, slightly afraid myself. If they had been opened when the water had shone with such brilliance… Her face turned toward my voice hesitantly, but trustingly. She believed in me completely.

Then her eyes flickered open. My heart sunk as I stared at the misty gray that had settled on top of the beautiful brown I had so desperately loved.

"Something is wrong, isn't it?" Her voice was carefully controlled. "I should see your face." It wasn't a question. I prayed my voice would stay as strong as hers had.

"We'll get you to Carlisle," My voice sawed. "He'll know what to do." Delicate fingers reached up to my face, softly tracing the outlines of my features. They lingered slightly longer on the contours of my lips which I turned upward into her favorite crooked smile, for her benefit. A few diamond tears escaped down her cheeks.

"You still feel beautiful," she whispered. I raised my own hands to cup her angelic face, wiping her tears with my thumb.

"You still look beautiful," I whispered back. She smiled slightly and leaned into my shoulder, her hands moving down to feel the smooth outlines of my arms, my back, my sides. Then to my surprise Bella smiled as if she had just heard an almost-funny joke.

"You have my soul, you know," she snuggled into me. "Is it as bad as you thought?" I knew she was joking, but it still stung a bit. How she ridiculously interpreted the things I said drove me crazy. However, I didn't really want to argue with her right now.

"No," I replied. "It was never bad. However, it's about time you had it for yourself, don't you think?" She nodded, but made no move to release me from her embrace. I let her remain there for several minutes longer before gently easing my body from beneath her. Blank eyes searched desperately for where I had gone.

"Don't leave," her voice was frightened. "I don't want to be alone." Quick as lightning I stooped by her side and pressed my lips to hers, knowing I couldn't go as far as I desired; I relished in her imagined taste. She grasped me forcefully but I had to release while my control was still strong.

"I will never leave you," I whispered in her ear.

* * *

_Please let me know what you think! (I might be more inclined to take more frequent study breaks:)_

_Thanks everyone for being such wonderful readers! I really enjoy you guys!_


	12. Found

_So sorry it has taken me so long to update! School has been so hectice. I don't know if I'll be able to update again until next weekend either! I deeply apologize, but finals take so much time! _

_Anyways, thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers! I'm not sure how this chapter is, I whipped it out fairly quickly and haven't had the time to review it, so I'm really sorry for any spelling or gramatical errors there might be. I was just so anxious to post a new chapter before the last week of school started. So I hope you all enjoy, and please review to let me know what you think! I love hearing from you all!_

_Also, I'm trying a different POV this time, I tried writing it from Jacobs, but it just didn't seem to fit. So let me know how you think I did. Was it true to her character?_

_

* * *

_

**Alice's POV**

We were lost. Not in the sense that we didn't know where we were, but rather a brief, but heavy, rainstorm had erased the earth of all scent of those we were tracking. We had been wandering in circles for hours in god-knows-where Montana; I only knew this because of the ominously looming Rocky Mountains.

I had left with Carlisle as soon as he had come home from work, which was, amazingly enough, two nights ago. Rosalie had stayed to wait for Emmett and Esme, and fill them in on what had occurred. Worry was eating away at my heart; I could tell it was gnawing on Carlisle as well. I had had no important new visions, every time one started it grew faded and elusive, and I could only hope that meant they were with Bella. One of my foresights had begun with an angry looking Jacob Black, but I couldn't possibly imagine what that was about. I quickly dismissed it as a stray vision I am sometimes subject too.

Carlisle defiantly was not about to give up. Not with his son out somewhere with Victoria. I could only desperately hope we could find them before my disturbing vision of Edward came true. I knew he couldn't handle losing Bella again, or for her to lose him. They were both in such fragile conditions after their long separation.

Never before had I seen my brother in such as state as when he left Bella. It had sucked the life right out of him. He had become a hollow shell of what he was before. When he left and the family split up, I was so afraid I would never see him again. I couldn't conjure up a vision of his death, but that did not mean that it was unavoidable. I knew he loved her, a human, but I had no idea how deeply. She truly was his life. And he was hers.

Then I had returned to Forks after seeing the vision of Bella's little cliff-jumping I was shocked at the echo of the girl I once knew who greeted me. Surely as time went on she would have accepted Edward was never coming back and put it behind her. She would have moved on. Although she was slightly revived by my presence, I could tell she was deeply wounded; the way she had clutched her chest made me think someone had shot a cannon at her chest or something equally as devastating. This most recent sequence of events would not bode well for either of them.

Suddenly Carlisle stiffened and I looked around in concern.

"What is it?" I asked trying to sense whatever he had.

"Shh…" he replied, squinting ahead, towards the mountains. No sooner had I looked in the direction he was so intent on when he broke into a mind baffling sprint. I joined quickly at Carlisle's heels wondering what he possibly could have seen. My mind expected the worst but my heart hoped for the best. As we ran and what Carlisle had seen was apparent to me I let out a scream of horror and increased my speed tenfold. It took me less than a minute to reach Jacob with a limp Jasper in his arms. I wasn't even surprised to see the werewolf; all that filled me was my concern for Jasper.

"Jasper!" I cried and stroked his dark hair. An enormous shard of dark stone punctured his chest; I couldn't imagine the force that had been used in order to pierce Jasper's diamond-like skin. Carlisle was soon beside me, taking my love from Jacob's strong arms and gently laying him on the ground. I knelt by the still body, desperately hoping for some sign that he was still alive, in the sense of a Vampire's life.

"What happened?" Carlisle demanded of Jacob. The werewolf was at a loss for words, apparently shocked to see us. I looked up at him angrily not wanting to put up with any sort of dilly-dallying.

"Answer!" I shouted and Jacob stuttered before finding any words.

"I'm not sure," he sounded truly concerned. "Bella was between them and then a huge shard of rock came off the cliff and stabbed Jasper." Carlisle and I both gazed at him in disbelief.

"No one was holding the rock?" Carlisle inquired. Jacob shook his head.

"It was like she was using some sort of force, like telepathy," Jacob was dumbfounded.

"Bella did this?" I asked, anger rising in me. Jacob nodded.

"It wasn't right," he knelt down beside us. "She wasn't herself. She told Edward she didn't love him, and there was another man there, huge and dark skinned." My heart sunk, Edward was not going to take this well.

"His name…" Jacob's brow furrowed in concentration. "It started with…"

"Camillus," Carlisle finished for him. My attention was directed at him, my mouth hanging open quite unattractively. What did he know about this?

"Edward never wanted anyone to know of his…associations…with Camillus," Carlisle was intent on Jasper while he talked, carefully examining his wound. "He is an ancient, a soul catcher." I gasped.

"I thought they were myth, an early species of supernatural beings," I said. Carlisle shook his head sadly.

"Camillus is the last. His power is much diminished from when they were at their peak," Carlisle paused. "A very frightening race they were, no one can be given as much power as they possessed and not be expected to use it to their own advantage." I frowned.

"And Victoria?" I probed. A slight smiled flickered onto

Camillus's hands gently felt over the stone spear protruding from Jasper. He seemed in deep concern about how to proceed.

"Jake, Alice, I need you to hold down this shoulders," he instructed after much thought. As I laid my hands on my husband's shoulder I was thankful that I was incapable of crying, for I was sure to be bawling with worry. Jacob gently pressed down on Jasper's other side as Carlisle took a firm hold on the broken rock. Very carefully Carlisle pulled the rock vertically, Jacob and my hands the only thing keeping Jasper firmly on the ground. It was a slow and painstaking process, but eventually the rock was separated from Jasper's chest.

The image of a gaping hole through my love's body was too much for me and I turned away. Standing up, I leaned against a tree for balance. Why had this happened? Why had I not seen it? I knew it was Bella's stupid powers that had blocked this vision, and I tried not to blame her for it. It wasn't her fault no Vampire's powers worked on her.

I became aware of another presence beside me and was surprised to see Jacob. My nose couldn't help turning up slightly at the revolting smell of human-dog. Jacob noticed and sagged his shoulders.

"Look," he said bluntly. "I'm just here to help save Bella. That's all Edward wanted me to do. I'm not trying to make friends with you guys. As soon as Bella's safe, I'll leave. But not until then." Obviously there had been some tension between the others and him. I felt a strange compassion that I never believed I would feel for a werewolf. He cared for Bella and he had brought Jasper to safety.

"Thank you for helping Jasper," I whispered. Jacob blinked at me in surprise. I said nothing else. We stood for a few moments in silence until a sudden wall of anguish crashed into me and I turned around, recognizing it as Jasper, unable to control his emotions at the moment.

His eyes blinked open as I rushed to his side; Carlisle had done quite an amazing job of mending the wound, all that remained was a pale, raised scar. It also had something to do with the natural healing abilities we Vampire's possessed. Our bodies were able to mend themselves at a much faster rate than normal humans.

My hands gently stroked the smooth sides of his face, trying to calm his emotions down a notch. His feelings were hysteric.

"Bella," he choked out. "She's in trouble." Carlisle was doing an amazing job of keeping calm. I didn't dare say anything for fear of my voice losing control.

"Can you move?" Jasper stiffened and carefully pushed himself to a sitting position. His hands felt the scar where the rock spear had formerly been. The anxiety and hysteria that had overwhelmed his emotions ebbed slightly as he realized his life was no longer in danger.

"You're going to be ok," I whispered, wrapping my arms gratefully around his torso. His hands caressed my back.

"We have to go back," he said suddenly, glancing at Jacob. Jacob's face was hard and devoid of any emotion. He was purely here for one reason.

"Bella's in danger," he stated and I knew he meant Edward as well.

"Do you remember the way?" Carlisle asked Jacob, showing no discontent at the fact he was addressing a werewolf. I truly admired Carlisle. Jacob nodded and motioned toward the mountains.

"They are up the mountains a ways," he replied. Carlisle sprung to his feet. I wrapped Jasper's arm over my shoulder and helped him to his feet. The emotions emanating from him betrayed the slight pain he felt at the movements. I gazed at his face in concern.

"Perhaps you better take Jasper home," Carlisle suggested to me, although I knew Jasper would never allow it. Not while his brother was out there facing god-knows-what.

"I'm coming," he stated, to no one's surprise. Carlisle didn't argue, knowing we would just be wasting precious time. He simply nodded and turned back to Jacob.

"Lead us." We were off. Jasper did a wonderful job a keeping up with us, my hand locked in his the entire time. The pain of the wound was fading slowly as his body worked to mend his bones and internal organs that had surely been severed by the stone. I was simply elated he was alive. For a brief moment I knew what Edward must have gone through when he believed he had lost his one true love. The feeling was unbearable and I quickly pushed it from my mind.

At our pace it took us several hours to reach our destination. Jacob faithfully led us, never going astray once. He was an incredible tracker, considering his age. We slowed to a stop when we reached a foreboding rocky cliff. A large opening had been smashed into the side, shards of rock littering the snow.

"He must've broken through," Jacob sounded slightly awed. I was slightly impressed as well…Edward must've been desperate to break a hole in the side of a cliff. Carlisle wasted no time and disappeared into the broken entrance. Jasper and I quickly followed, Jacob close behind. We entered a dark hallway which seemed to stretch endlessly. I desperately hoped we weren't too late.

Eventually a light appeared ahead of us, flickering as if from a fire. Our speed increased and we approached a large chamber. When we entered my breath was stolen away. It was ancient, but beautiful. At first I was too entranced by the splendor of this well-worn chamber to notice anyone in the room, but soon my eyes were drawn to the red water of a large basin of water in the center of the room and the body floating face down in the center.

Immediately I scanned the room for Edward and Bella. Bella was sitting several feet away from the pool, wrapped in a large green blanket. My eyes rested briefly on her before snapping around towards Edward, who was ruffling frantically through ancient books and papers that were piled high on an old oak desk. When we entered his head snapped around in surprise, an astonished look plastered to his face.

For the first time since he had awoken I dropped Jasper's hand and ran towards Edward, wrapping my arms around him tightly. He disconcertedly patted my back.

"You're ok," I whispered in relief, although he looked rather worse for wear. When I gazed up into his concerned eyes I took a step back in fear. Edward's brow furrowed in confusion. I shook my head certain my eyes were playing tricks on me.

"Edward, your eyes are red," I gasped and became aware of Carlisle and Jasper beside me, staring at Edward in concern. Pale fingers fluttered to his face in horror and he gazed at Carlisle apologetically.

"I had to," his begged for forgiveness. "He was going to kill Bella." His voice seemed unusually hoarse, like someone had scrubbed it raw with a metal sponge. Carlisle glanced at the body in the pool and nodded understandingly.

"How is she?" he asked Edward gently. Almost as if on cue Bella's voice rang through the chamber.

"Edward, who's there?" There was almost a fearful edge to her tone. Before I could even glance in Bella's direction, Edward was at her side, wrapping his arms around her waist and helping her to her feet. Now it was my turn to be confused. How could she not know it was us?

"Carlisle, Jasper, Alice," Edward comforted Bella. "And Jacob." By the slight harshness of his voice I knew that everything was still not resolved between them. I couldn't imagine that Jacob's thoughts would be too much help in the matter.

Carlisle cautiously approached the couple, I was close behind. He gently placed his hand on Bella's shoulder to signify her of his presence before quickly checking her over. I could tell by the unfocused and foggy look of her eyes that something was terribly wrong.

"Carlisle," Edward's voice was laced with anger "He took her mind. He used her against us." Carlisle looked slightly puzzled.

"But he's dead, how can she possibly still be alive?" He questioned Edward. Bella remained silent, as if in a daze. Edward glanced at Jasper and me hesitantly, as if unsure how to proceed.

"I still remember how it is done," his voice had lowered several notches. "I took it before he died. Carlisle, I don't know how to give it back!" He briefly began to panic, but at a quick look towards Bella he quickly regained control of himself.

"Don't worry," Carlisle smiled soothingly. "You're not the only one who has experience in this area." He turned in my direction.

"Alice, Jacob, I need you to get the body from the pool," he instructed. I was slightly concerned, to be near so much blood…suddenly my thoughts were focused on Jasper and my head snapped in the direction I had last seen him. He was gone. Ignoring Carlisle's command for the moment I dashed from the room, finding him a short way up the hallway, pacing back and forth irritably.

"It's too much," his voice was frustrated. "There's too much blood." I knew how much harder it was for him to resist human blood than the rest of us and I was incredibly proud of him for taking the incentive to leave. I pressed my lips to his briefly so he would know I didn't think any less of him for his weakness.

"It's ok," I comforted. "Just wait out here, Carlisle knows what to do. We'll be fine." He nodded but I could sense his shame. I wrapped myself around my husband for a few brief moments before my worry for Bella and Edward overcame me. Turning lightly on my heels I headed back, although truthfully I was loathing to reenter the room for fear of my own weakness. The sweet smell of human blood was just so tempting. Much to my relief Jacob had removed the body and covered it with heavy blankets to try and staunch the smell. All attention was directed at me as I made my way in. Even though his face was lined with concern, the crimson of Edward's eyes made him look slightly malicious and intimidating. I couldn't bring myself to meet his gaze.

"He's ok," I stated quickly, trying to avoid any questions for Jasper's sake. Carlisle nodded understandingly. I stood against the wall, as far away from the bloody pool as possible while the others proceeded. Carlisle had instructed Edward to enter the water with Bella; I could see his jaw clenching and his throat swallowing rapidly. I was amazed at the self control he had acquired. I suppose when you're in love with a human…

Edward had removed all of her blankets but one, out of courteousy I suppose, and was holding her tightly in his arms. I wasn't exactly sure of that had transpired, but from what I had heard and what I knew about soul-catchers was that Camillus, who was obviously dead, had taken Bella's soul and somehow Edward had captured it from him. The part I couldn't understand was how Edward and Carlisle knew so much about all of this. I had thought the race of soul-catchers had died out long ago.

I watched as Edward pressed his pale thin fingers to Bella's forehead and dipped her under the water. My whole body tensed as she submerged, but I knew Edward wouldn't let anything happen to her, not while he was in control. Camillus began chanting in a language I didn't recognize, it sounded rather middle-eastern if I was to guess. Edward repeated after him, his voice gradually rising until he was the only one still talking. The surrounding water started to bubble red and a glowing light emanated with each pop of a bubble. The light grew brighter and brighter until I had to turn my head away.

"Close your eyes!" I heard Carlisle shout I a complied without question. I was starting to understand what possibly had happened to Bella's eyes. As quickly as it had come, the light faded and Edward's rough chanting stopped. My eyes snapped open quickly and Edward was leading an incredibly exhausted looking Bella from the water. Deep circles were forming under her eyes and every step seemed to take enormous effort. No sooner had they exited the water when Bella grasped blindly for Edward before collapsing in his arms. Carlisle and I were immediately by her side. A hand shaped bruise was beginning to form on her face and her feet were beginning to turn blue as her body shivered uncontrollably. I quickly ran to the pile of blankets Edward had shed from her before entering the pool and brought them to her so we could warm her up. I cringed as we unwrapped the wet towel from her body; her back was purple and swollen, as if she had crashed into something with amazing force. Carlisle was inspecting her carefully.

"We need to get her to a hospital," he declared. Edward began to scoop her into his arms when a light touch from Carlisle stopped him.

"Edward," Carlisle's voice was gentle. Edward gazed blood red eyes into topaz ones questioningly. "Bella has hypothermia, to what degree I can't tell. It would not do her well to be pressed against a Vampire's cold body." Edward face dropped and I could tell he was hurt. It was obvious all he wanted was to hold Bella close, to protect her until they could get her help. Jacob stepped forward hesitantly.

"I'll carry her," he offered, avoiding Edward's smothering glare. It wasn't necessary rage at Jacob, but rather at his own inability to help the one he loved.

"Thank you Jacob," Carlisle said appreciatively and helped him to pick her up as to not damage her any further. Then, without another word being said, we turned and started the long trek back up the hallway.

* * *

_Review!!!!!!!! I'll try and update as soon as I can, I think there's only going to be one or two more chapters, I'm not sure yet. I already have an idea for my next one though, so keep me on your author alert! I should be able to update alot this summer! Thanks for being such wonderful readers!_


	13. Answers

_I'm so so so so sorry about the long wait. It has been extremely hectic lately, with finals and going to Canada for the summer, and then my computer not connecting to the stupid internet. But finally...it's here! _

_I'm really sorry about any confusion about mixing up Carlisle and Camillus's names previously. They are just so similar that it is hard to keep track. I made extra sure to keep them straight in this chapter._

_This scene is mainly dialogue, which isn't my strongest point, so I'm really anxious to know what you guys think! So please update. And yes, finally questions get answered! Also, I know that I fabricated information about Edward's life and I know that it is not the way Stephenie Meyer wrote it. So I'm not trying to claim it as real or anything..._

_Enough said. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Bella's POV**

A steady beeping sounded faintly in the distance.

The noise was familiar but my head hurt too much to try and remember. I was exhausted, more exhausted than I've ever felt; I wanted to fall back asleep, but the painful ache in my body denied me such privilege. I tried to move, but I felt as stiff as a board, perhaps someone had turned me into stone. The beeping in my ears was getting on my nerves. I tried to open my eyes, but it felt like little weights were pulling them such. I groaned in frustration. Something squeezed my hand, something that felt like ice. Why would there be ice squeezing my hand?

"Bella?" An angelic, if slightly smoker-like, voice whispered my name. Where had I heard that voice before? Oh, right…

"Edward?" I croaked. The ice cube squeezed me again and I realized it was Edward's hand in mine. God, I'm an idiot sometimes.

"How do you feel?" He asked soothingly but gruffly. What had happened to his voice? The last thing I really remembered was our goodbye kiss before he left on his hunting trip. I tried to move again, but even the slightest movement made my grimace.

"Dainty as roses," I managed to grunt out in a very unattractive voice. I could only imagine what I must look like. How did Edward always manage to be around when I felt like shit? He chuckled slightly and I felt his ice fingers stroke my face.

"What happened?" I questioned my love. "Where are we?"

"We're in Billings Clinic Hospital," Edward's voice was sad and I could almost imagine the look he always adorns when I manage to hurt myself. "You've been through a terrible ordeal. You need to sleep." I hated answers like that and had no intention of obeying him, but a low sweet humming filled my ears with gentle bliss. He was singing my lullaby. I tried to resist, to rise above this unfair power Edward had over me, but sleep came anyways.

The next time I awoke the pain had slightly lessened. I wasn't sure whether it was because I was healing, or the nurses had graciously given me pain medication. Edward's frozen hand was no longer in mine and when I whispered his name I received no reply. I'm not exactly sure why, but I began to panic. My eyes flickered open and I was greeted by a fuzzy haze. I could make out blurry shapes from the different contrasts of color, but no clear images came to me. Frightened, I tried to push myself up, but medication or not, throbbing pain shot down my back, squeezing my lungs until I couldn't breathe. I let myself fall back down and my eyes searched for anything familiar. Then, like a bag of bricks dropped onto my head, it all came back to me. Everything. I remembered meeting Victoria, Camillus stealing my soul, spearing Jasper…Edward… I began to cry, unable to stop myself. The emotions were just too much.

I became aware of another presence in the room. My hands covered my face in shame at my weakness.

"Are you in pain?" A gentle female voice asked. I could feel her caring gaze on my face. I shook my head, not trusting myself to talk.

"Poor dear," she continued, fiddling with a tube in my arm. "You are so lucky to be alive. Not many survive a fall like that." At first I was confused, I didn't remember falling. Then it dawned on me that that must've been the story Edward had told the doctors. At least anyone who knew me wouldn't be too surprised.

"Where's Edward?" I questioned her. I could see the blurred edges of her lips curl into a slight smile.

"Is he the bronze haired young man? Oh is he ever anxious to see you. We practically had to drag him out of here so you could go to surgery." She sounded rather amused. I could just imagine the ruckus Edward had made. "Would you like me to let him in? Are you feeling well enough?" I nodded gratefully and she exited the room. I barely had time to try and compose myself when Edward zipped, slightly faster than believable for a normal human, to my side. Immediately his hands caressed my gently.

"I hope you didn't do anything to that poor nurse when she made you leave," I chided. Desperately I wished my vision was clear enough to make out his godly face, rather than a blurry circle. Although, it was a quite attractive blurry circle.

"I was breaking my promise to you," he replied sadly. "I promised not to leave you." God, he could take things so seriously sometimes. It touched me though, how much he cared. Only a slight bruise remained in my chest where the hole had formerly been.

"Edward, I think surgery is a special exception," I said lightly. His icy fingers stroked my cheeks.

"You've been crying," his voice was pained. I smiled weakly.

"Stupid human emotions," I joked. Edward didn't laugh. I didn't like his new somber mood. His fingers lingered above my eyes.

"The damage to your sight isn't permanent, it should heal given time," Edward sounded strained and somewhat flat. Worry shot through me, something must be wrong. My first thought was Jasper. What if he had gotten to Carlisle too late?

"Jasper?" I gasped. "Is he…"

"Jasper's fine." Again that flat voice. "Carlisle healed him." I was beyond relief. If anything had gone wrong with him…I never would have forgiven myself.

"What is wrong?" I have to admit I was slightly scared. What could have been making him act this way? I expected him to be thrilled we both made it through such a terrible ordeal alive.

"What?" he pretended to perk up a bit. "Nothing's wrong." Yeah right.

"Edward, I can tell when something is wrong," I tried to sound as comforting as I could. "Your voice gets all flat." I could tell his expression changed in surprise. So he wasn't as good at concealing things from me as he had thought.

"Bella," he squeezed my hand tightly. "You almost died. Your hypothermia was so severe…none of the doctors thought you would live. I thought…" His voice faltered here. "I can't lose you. Not again, not so soon…" I raised my finger to his lips, gently silencing him.

"You didn't lose me," I comforted. "I'm still here." Edward pressed my hand to his cold face and I fought the urge to shiver.

"I love you Bella," he whispered.

"I know," I replied, soothed with the warmth of his words. There was no doubt in my mind that what he said was true.

"So," I said, trying to lighten the mood a bit. "How long are we here?"

"Well," his somber tone was somewhat more amused. "You've managed to break 3 ribs and crack two more, frostbite you hands and feet, fatigue your muscles beyond anything the doctors have seen, and survive severe hypothermia."

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows, slightly impressed. I don't think I'd ever landed such an extensive list of injuries before. "That all?"

"Well, you also managed a concussion and damage to your eyes. I must say Bella, you sure know who to keep the doctors in business." I smiled weakly. I was unbelievably tired all of a sudden; maybe at the mention of fatigued muscles. But I wouldn't sleep, not while Edward was here. Not after I thought I'd lost him, for the second time.

Why did our relationship have to work this way? Were we destined to never be together in peace?

"I promise I'll never let this happen again," Edward had managed to lay beside me in my hospital bed, mindful of my millions of tubes and wires. Even hazy his face was angelic. "We're together for good now." I grasped his hand tightly, hoping the nurse wouldn't come in and kick Edward off my bed. Snuggling closer to my vampire, I relished in his heavenly scent.

"Does Charlie know?" I asked. Edward nodded.

"We've just contacted him while you were in surgery. He's catching the first flight out and should be here by tomorrow morning."

"What did you tell him?" I asked, wondering how we could possibly cover this one.

"He believes you were kidnapped and we received an anonymous ransom to get you back," Edward replied calmly. I sighed. Charlie was going to take that well.

"Great," I snorted. "There goes any social life I might have had." Edward chuckled.

"We'll figure something out, I'm sure," he whispered. We lay in each other's embrace silently for a while. As much as I tried to relax and just enjoy being in Edward's arms, I couldn't. Something was gnawing at my mind and I just couldn't shake it.

"Edward?" I asked tentatively, not sure how to go about this.

"Hmm?" His voice was muffled by my shoulder.

"What happened? I mean between you and Camillus?" I noticed Edward flinch slightly at the name. He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. At first I was afraid he was going to leave, but he just sat there, eventually looking over his shoulder at me.

"That was a long time ago," He said almost too quietly for me to hear.

"Please," I protested, trying to sit up, but failing miserably. "I deserve to know." I could feel Edward taking in my mangled and bruised body with sadness and more than enough regret.

"There was a time, not to long after Carlisle changed me, that I was angry," Edward's shook his head sadly. "I was so angry. Angry at Carlisle for saving me but not my mother, angry at my sudden desire to drain the life of every living creature I came across, angry at the voices in my head. It was all just too much to handle, for me, so I left." Edward paused, examining my face for something. Forgiveness? I grasped his marble hand tightly, assuring him I would not think any less of him, no matter what I learned. I didn't think there was anything that could make me think less of my angel.

"For a while I feasted off humans; only those that I felt deserved death. Yet, with every life that I took I hated myself more." From the sound of his voice, I doubted that he had ever truly forgiven himself. "I didn't know how to stop. I would vow to never drink human blood again, and then my thirst would take over. I was becoming lost to my animal side. The first time…the first time I drank the blood of an innocent, you wouldn't have recognized me for a human. Not mentally.

"I still remember her face," Edward's voice was so pained it made my own heart ache. "She was young, not much older than you are now. She was on her way to her mother's house, it was dark and she was hoping her mother wouldn't be upset with her for her late arrival. The streets were deserted and the heavy rain made it difficult to see more than I few feet. I tried to resist, I forced myself to think of the girl's future, of her boyfriends, her kids, her life. But the temptation was too great and I was much too weak." Edward's hand left my own and he buried his face in his palms. I managed to shift myself into a slightly propped position and lightly ran my fingers down my love's back. Even though what he told me was frightening and horrible, I didn't hate him. I couldn't condemn him for what he knew was wrong. After a moment Edward continued.

"After…after I ran. I ran, afraid to look back. I ran until I couldn't run anymore. That's when Camillus found me. He offered me an escape, an end to all my suffering. I was so distraught with my anger and disgust at myself that I accepted without thinking. He took me back to his home, he lived in Africa at that time, and I served him. At first he justified his actions in such a way that I couldn't find anything wrong with them. He told me the certain special abilities that some happened to be burdened with were more often than not used for ill and needed to be collected so they were not taken advantage of.

"It took ten years for Carlisle to find me. By that time I had unknowingly helped that monster to destroy hundreds of lives, all for the sake of collecting their powers. Carlisle…persuaded…Camillus to release me from his service. Camillus released me but left the decision of my departure up to me. Carlisle's thoughts revealed to me everything that Camillus truly was, and the true horror of what I had helped him to do. I distinctly remember spitting at his feet and turning my back and leaving without a word."

I gazed as best I could at Edward's tortured face, completely at a loss for words. I never could have imagined. Ignoring the screaming pain in my body I pushed myself up and wrapped my arms around my Vampire's cold shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Bella," Edward whispered remorsefully. "I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"There's nothing to apologize," I whispered back. "I accepted the dangers when I knew I loved you."

"You would rather live like this, in constant jeopardy, and be with me than conduct a normal, safe, vampire-free life?" Edward turned his head awkwardly to look into my eyes. I noticed through my blurry world that his eyes were a vibrant red. I wondered how much that offset the doctors.

"Any day," I replied cheerily, at least as cheerily as I could. My exhausted body was screaming at me to lie back down.

"You truly amaze me Bella," Edward's lips turned up into my favorite crooked smile. At that precise moment a trill shriek echoed through the room. I barely had time to react when the motherly nurse from before was shooing Edward off the bed and pressing my flat on my back, the whole time shouting a stream of reprimands in Edward's direction. Every time she glanced at his face, most namely his eyes, she paused, slightly taken aback, but that didn't stop her starting up as vehemently as before.

She injected something into my IV and a soothing wave of calm washed through me. At first I thought it might have been Jasper, but soon I found myself unable to keep my eyes open. The last think I saw was Edward's dazzling and slightly taken aback face before I drifted in dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Ya, no cliffhanger! Let me know what you thought! Next chapter will probably be the last so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	14. Someday

_And here we are, the final chapter. I don't have to many author's notes for this one, I just want to take the time to thank all of my readers, especially the ones who take the time and effort to review. You don't know how much it means to me to know that someone out there actually likes my work. _

_This chapter isn't one of the longest, but I feel it's one of my best. I hope you enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Bella's POV**

Edward helped me up the stairs to my room. Charlie was talking with Carlisle in the living room. He was giving my father specific directions for my care, even though Edward would be constantly around.

I guess that was one good thing that came of this ordeal. Charlie certainly had a lot more respect for the Cullens since they had supposedly paid my ransom and rescued me from my kidnapper. Edward was allowed to stay here and watch me while Charlie had to work, to make sure I didn't relapse, which had already happened twice. My muscles had been fatigued almost past the point of recovery.

My eyes had managed a full recovery, but my ribs still pained with every movement. This trek up the stairs was particularly painful.

"We're almost there Bella," Edward comforted and I grunted in return. I hated being so helpless. Finally we reached my room and Edward laid me on my bed. No sooner had he pulled a chair to my side when Carlisle called his name from the stairway. Edward looked at me apologetically.

"Go on," I said. "I'll be fine." Edward nodded doubtfully and gave me a swift kiss on my forehead before gliding from the room. Barely two seconds after he disappeared from my sight a large figure leaped through my open window.

"Jake!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Shhh,' he warned. "I don't think your bloodsucking boyfriend would be too happy if he knew I was here." I sighed. Whatever advancements had been made between them while trying to rescue me had obviously dissipated; most likely from an unfriendly exchange of words.

"Jake," I said, attempting to prop myself up on some pillows. He was immediately by my side assisting me.

"Thank you," I smiled slightly. "And thank you for working with them in finding me. I owe you my life." I knew I didn't have to specify who 'they' were by the slight wrinkling of his nose. He sat down with surprising grace from his size and laid one bulky hand on my arm.

"Bella," he began, his voice uncertain. "I don't know if my words will make any impact on you at all, but I can't bear to see you with those Vampires. With Edward." I swallowed hard. I had been hoping this conversation would never have to come.

"Jake," I replied, as comforting as I could. "This is my decision." Jake's face flashed with anger and hurt.

"Do you love him?" he asked in a slight voice. I nodded, unsure of what my answer would provoke. He bit his lip and looked away, blinking rapidly. My heart felt like it was slowly breaking. I loved Jacob, perhaps not in the same way as Edward, but I still loved him.

"I thought," his voice broke slightly and he cleared it before trying again. "I thought, when he left you, that perhaps…" His voice trailed off as he searched for the words. "…Perhaps you loved me." Tears began to blur my vision and I tried to swallow them back. Why did I always have to get so emotional?

"Jake, I do love you…" I began before he cut me off.

"Then leave him!" His voice was exasperated. "Bella, he's the reason this happened to you, don't you see that?"

"I know Jacob," I was desperately trying to keep the frustration out of my voice. Why did so many people have to constantly tell me how bad Edward was for me? "I'm willing to accept the risks. You don't understand!" Jake threw up his hands in irritation.

"What is there not to understand? Edward is a vampire! It's in his nature to suck blood, to take life."

"He's different," I defended. "He would never hurt me."

"Not intentionally," Jake's voice was starting to rise and I was worried they would hear downstairs. "But it's his nature; it's just what he is! Sooner or later it's going to be too much for him. Bella, I won't leave you in his hands to die!"

A loud grunting brought our attention to the doorway. A furious Edward stood in the entrance to my room, his red eyes burning like hot fire.

"Get out," he commanded, his voice harsh and cold. Jake stood defensively before me. I desperately hoped they weren't about to fight. I don't think I could've taken it.

"You will leave her alone with me," Edward answered Jake's unspoken thoughts, stepping forward threateningly. A menacing growl built in Jacob's throat.

"Stop it!" I shouted and they both looked in my direction. It was ridiculous for them to battle over me like this. "Jake, just leave." His expression was so hurt I had to look away.

"Please," I whispered, willing the tears not to leave my eyes. They did anyways. Jake gently wiped one from my cheek with a large, leathery finger.

"Fine," his voice finally ripped my heart all the way apart. I shut my eyes, trying to avoid his hurt look and when I opened them again he was gone. Edward angrily stormed to my window and slammed it with such force the glass cracked.

"How could you let him in here?" Edward's voice was surprisingly angry.

"Edward…" I attempted to calm him. "Jake cares for me. He wouldn't hurt me."

"Bella, he's a werewolf," Edward exclaimed. "You can't expect him to control himself!" Was it just me, or was this the exact same conversation I just had with Jake? I was getting sick and tired of it.

"He's as much of a monster as you are!" I yelled in frustration and immediately bit my lip. Edward looked as if he had just been slapped.

"Edward, I just mean…" I tried before Edward interrupted.

"I know what you mean," he glanced around my room, avoiding looking at me. "For once, I know exactly what you mean." My tears flowed freely now. I cared so much for both of them, yet somehow I managed to hurt them both.

"Edward, I love you," I managed to choke out. "But I love Jake too. He was there for me when I was almost gone." Edward's look suddenly grew horrified as he realized what I was talking about. Somehow we had managed to avoid this subject since he had first come back.

"Bella…" his voice was gentler and I knew he wanted me to stop.

"No Edward! Will you listen to me?" he remained silent, nervously taking a seat beside me. "If it weren't for Jacob I would probably be dead. He brought me back, reminded me what life was like."

Edward opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to change his mind and closed it. I tried to swallow my irritation and sound slightly friendlier.

"I didn't know if you were ever going to come back. Eventually I tried to move on, and when I did Jake was there for me, whenever I needed him. He loved me and I needed someone who would be there for me. I couldn't bear to be alone. It…it hurt too much." Edward swallowed several times before trying to speak.

"I was only trying to give you what I thought was best for you. What I thought you deserved," his voice was slightly shaky. I don't think I'd ever heard such raw emotion from him.

"I don't want a normal life," I squeezed his arm. "You're what's best for me."

"I still don't want you to see him," Edward whispered, and I could tell his eyes were filled with nothing but concern.

"I can't comply with that," I replied. "Just as I can't comply with Jake not wanting me to see you. I can't just abandon him after all he's done for me." Edward sighed, probably trying to sort through all his emotions.

"You can't always protect me," I smiled at him. "I'm a big girl." Edward returned my smile, thought it didn't quite meet his eyes. I rubbed my thumb in soothing circles on his arm.

I knew there were still a lot of wounds to heal and that not everything was set quite right, but somehow I knew that someday it would be. Someday everything would be just as it should.

But until than at least I knew I had my angel, and he would never leave me.

* * *

_I do have another idea for a fanfiction fermenting in my mind, so keep me on your author alerts. I will post it as soon as I have the first few chapters written. All I can tell you is it is very Edward-angst oriented! My favorite!_

_Again, thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed as much as I enjoyed writing it!_


End file.
